Curiously Odd
by Lizzylove4ever
Summary: The White queen send the hatter to Alice's world to bring her back, but Alice's mother wants to marry her off. What happens when love blossoms between the two? Will they return to Underland to fulfill a prophecy that could change their lives forever? AxH
1. Two Curiously Odd Plans

Chapter 1- two curiously odd plans

Alice Kingsley pushed back the large rose curtains and stared out the window at a long line of men stretching all the way down the street. It was her mother's idea. Send out an ad in the papers, looking for eligible man for her youngest daughter. Alice grimaced when she saw several of them staring at her, examining her looks and features. She wanted nothing to do with this.

After arriving back in London and refusing Hamish, her mother had at once tried to set her up with other young bachelors. Thankfully, not long after that, she had set out for Asia and had been making business deals there for three years. But now that she was once again home, she had do deal with her mother's matchmaking.

"This would have never happened if I had stayed…" She muttered to herself, closing the curtain angrily. She them smiled.

"_Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know…"_

The Hatter. It seemed like forever since she had last seen him and all her friends in Underland.

"_What would he think if he saw me now?" _She wondered_,_ sitting down solemnly on the coach in her sitting room, next to her cat Dina.

"_It was your choice. You're the one who left in the first place." _Alice thought absentmindedly, while she stroked her cat's fur.

"Alice!! They're here!!" Her mother yelled excitedly, rushing into the room. "Really, to not look you best on today of all days…" Mrs. Kingsley looked down at her daughter, who was wearing a light purple sundress and a bright green sweater. In her hair sat a green and purple poke a dot bow. " What are you thinking wearing such outlandish colors!"

Alice just smiled in response, for she knew that nothing but color was expectable in Underland.

"Sorry mother," Alice said getting up, heading towards her room to change.

"No, no. Stay here. You haven't got time to change." Her mother insisted, taking the cat out of her daughter's arms, then smoothing her dress. "Now sit over there, and I will bring them in three at a time."

After pointing to the chair directly facing the door, Her mother gave Alice a reassuring smile, before welcoming the first three suitors in to their home.

Alice watched her mother, they way she was so excited and happy about the whole plan she had cooked up. It was only for that reason, and that reason only that Alice decided to go along with the plan; Just this once, for her mother.

Alice gave a long sigh as she saw three, pompous, gentlemen walk in. " This is going to be a long day…" Alice talked once again to herself.

"What was that darling?" Her mother asked, leading the gentleman into the sitting room.

"Nothing…" Alice responded, her thoughts slowly drifting off to a certain pair of bright green eyes.

* * *

Alice decided to ignore what was happening inside, so much so that her mother and gentlemen's voices sounded like nothing more than a low buss. Alice gazed out an open window, lost in her thoughts. _What was happening in Underland? Had everything gone back to how it was before the Red Queen took power? How were her friends? How was the Hatter? Was he still at that dilapidated, old tea table? Or was he now working as the White Queen's hatter again?_

Then suddenly, Alice's musings were cut short when she noticed a peculiar, blue butterfly floating outside her window. It's beady, little eyes were directly on her, as if observing her reaction to the whole scene around her.

"Mother, may I open the window?" Alice said, catching her mother off guard. They had, after all just been discussing one of the gentleman's income. It was only now that Alice realized that all the men where completely different. She hadn't even noticed that her mother had brought new ones in.

"What? Oh, yes of course, but why do you wish it open all the sudden?" Mrs. Kingsley gave her daughter a questionable look, then darted her eyes back to the man.

"Umm… Just need a little fresh air is all. I'm feeling a bit tired from all of these interviews." Alice smoothed over flawlessly.

"Alright then. Now let me see… I believe you were about to tell me about your family, Mr. Graves." Her mother turned her attention back to a man with dark, brown hair and a small, manicured moustache.

Alice rolled her eyes at this, and then carefully lifted the window up just far enough so that the butterfly could come inside.

"Absolem…" She whispered quietly, holding out her finger for him to cling to, then walking them both over to the far corner of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you of course, you stupid girl." Absolem replied, floating off of her finger to land on the armrest of the greatly upholstered chair Alice sat in.

Alice gave the butterfly a small smile, "It's good to see you. I miss all of my friends from Underland so much. How are they?"

"Why don't you do see for yourself?" He said offhand.

"Absolem, you know I can't. I don't belong in your world… And besides I'm needed here…" Alice glanced over to her mother. This was the happiest she had ever seen her, since her father had died. It would surely break her mother's heart if she was to disappear again, and never come back.

"Ah…I see…" Absolem said knowingly. "Your mother seems to have quite a plan for you, as of late. Tell me Alice, how do you feel about marrying a rich man?"

Alice gasped he really did know everything. "I want nothing to do with her plan. But she is set on seeing me married in the next year, and there's not much I can do to change her mind. Either I choose someone, or, I'm afraid, she will choose someone for me." Alice sighed, glancing over at her mother talking animatedly to the gentleman.

"And that would be so bad then? To live richly, to be taken care of, to have a house of your own…"

"To be married to someone I do not love!!! It would be awful!" Alice said a little to loudly.

"Shh…. Stupid girl, do you want them to hear you?" Absolem shushed her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know want to do. My situation is hopeless…" Alice leaned her head on her arm in defeat.

"Really, Alice. I would think that you are not Alice after all…" Absolem said flying up from the armrest.

"Well what am I suppose to do? It's not like I have many options?" Alice said a little upset at his remark. _You've lost your muchiness Alice._

"Absolem…" She called in a strained whisper, seeing that her was now flying towards the window.

"I would have expected more from you. Maybe as the Hatter says, you have lost your muchiness after all…" Absolem drawled before he slipped through the slightly open window and flew away.

"I have not!!!!" She shouted at the window, hoping that the butterfly would have heard her, only to notice that the others had heard her instead.

They all gave her an absurd look. Her mother only blushed, embarrassed.

"Perhaps we ought to be going…" One of the men, with a large, handlebar mustache said.

The two others made signs of agreement, and quickly were out the door.

"There you go again Alice, scaring them all off. Really, how are you ever going to get a husband if you keep acting so strangely? Where is your head lately?" Her mother lectured.

Alice looked down at the floor. She felt like she was disappointing everyone, first Absolem, now her mother. How was she ever going to be both the person her mother wanted her to be and the Alice everyone knew and loved? How could she be two different people?

"I'm sorry mother… I'm not feeling well; I think I will go to bed. " Alice said glumly, thinking over what had just happened.

"But what about all the others?" Her mother insisted, pointing out at the lawn.

"Tell them that I will not be able to see anymore today. I need time to think…" Alice muttered the last part to herself as she walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Alice then felt a cat rub against her leg, "Oh, Dina… What am I going to do…" Alice sighed desperately, lifting the cat into her arms before closing the door behind her.

The White Queen stood on in her gardens, over looking her kingdom. Since the Frabjous day, her kingdom had slowly gone back to normal. She had her sister and her horrible henchman exiled, and everyone had gone back to his or her lives before the reign of the white queen.

_All except for one at least…_

Mirana sighed as she looked out onto the lawn. There, on a bench in the gardens, sat the Mad Hatter. Now that his fight with time had been finally reconciled, he no longer had to have the tea party constantly. He was free to do what ever he wished. The problem was that there wasn't much he wished to do. He would of course, occasionally get all of his friends together for a tea party, but as the time went on, a party seemed less and less appealing.

The queen had offered him his old post back as royal hatter, but he had declined. He hadn't been able to do his best work lately. Every time he tried to make a new hat, it always ended up drab, and boring. Mirana did however offer him a place at the castle to live, which he had accepted, anything to get away from himself. He was exceedingly lonely, and with no one but himself he was starting to go mad, or madder that usual.

And then there was Alice. The pesky, young girl he couldn't get out of his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her, staring back at him. He missed her so much. This of course led to excessive sleeping, wanting to be with her as long as possible. But then when he finally did wake up each morning, she was gone, and he had to deal with the same kind of pain he had experience on Frabjous Day.

_Why do I even care? _He asked himself

The hatter's eyebrows came together in confusion. Why do I care? She's just a girl! I've only seen her in passing, from maybe a total of 4 days? Why should I can?

A gnawing feeling began in his stomach that confused him even more.

"I just do…" The Hatter said out loud.

He smiled slightly, remembering the last time Alice had visited.

"_Talking to yourself is the first sigh of madness, you know."_

"…_All the best people are…"_

The Hatter shook his head furiously, trying to get his thoughts of her out of his head.

_She left. You will never see her again. Get over it…_

His eyes turned a sad blue gray color, as he looked around the garden in a somewhat pensive mood.

That's when he noticed the Queen talking to Absolem.

Curiosity getting to him, the hatter stood up from the bench and walked over to see what they were talking about.

"I saw it personally, your majesty. If the prophecy is true, if she is to truly come back to Underland, I am afraid Alice will need our help. " Absolem said, fluttering near Mirana's ear.

"Alice?" The Hatter questioned as he walked up the steps to when the White Queen stood.

"Yes, Tarrant. It would seem she needs our help." Mirana said with a light smile.

"What's happened?" Tarrant said, fearing the worst.

"Oh, nothing to terrible. Her mother just wants her married off to some lord or other…" Absolem drawled, puffing out some smoke from his pipe.

The hatter's face wrinkled. _Alice married? No, it just isn't right! Especially to one of the men from up there. She belonged in Underland… She belonged with him…_

Hatter's face turned to shock when he realized where his thoughts had just gone. _Him and Alice….Married…to each other… That's impossible!_

Hatter tried to shake his thoughts away once more….

_Only if you believe it is…_

"That is where we need your help, Tarrant." The queen addressed him, finally tearing him away from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked confused

Absolem then took over the conversation. "All is up in the other world, you must convince her to come back, to fulfill the prophecy."

"How on earth am I to do that?" Tarrant asked incredulously "You said her mother has her about married to a lord, I doubt she will just be able to leave unnoticed."

"Exactly. See, this is where I have a plan." Mirana said, giving the Hatter a sweet smile. She then pulled out a potion from her dress pocket. "You, Tarrant, will go up to the other world and pose as one of their lords. You will be on of Alice's suitors and in time, you will be able to have some time alone with her, I'm sure. Convince her to come back, and then disappear with this potion before midnight on the 27th, that's in two weeks."

The Hatter was in shock. He was going to travel to the other world? And pretend to be suiting Alice?

"I would ask someone else, seeing as I know it might be hard for you to see Alice, but you really are the only male human of Underland I trust enough to do the job. Will you please do it Hatter? Will you go bring back out Alice?" Mirana pleaded.

"Of course, Mirana. As you wish…" The hatter responded, still in somewhat a state of shock. He was pleased though that he would soon see Alice again, and the prospect of her coming back to Underland…forever…

"If you need, to reach me, or talk just use this." The queen said, handing over to him a small, handheld mirror.

"Alright. And if I do need help you'll send it?" He asked taking the mirror in his other hand.

"Of course. I can send Chess if need be…" Mirana said with a smile.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in all of this?" Chessur appeared out of nowhere, his body wrapped around the Queen's neck.

Mirana just giggled and motioned for Hatter to take a sip of the orange potion she had handed him.

"Remember that's your way there and back. Don't lose it!" She said as she slowly disappeared into the mist.

"Do you think we should have told him the rest of the prophecy?" Mirana asked Absolem.

"No. He will find it out soon enough."

Looking around at he new surroundings, the Hatter noticed at lot of differences from his home. Everything was a lot smaller and had a duller color. It depressed him quite a bit, to see everything with a loss of life. He then glanced down at himself to notice that his bright colored suit had lost some color as well. It was still green, but now was a deep moss green, and his ascot was no longer splotched with color, but just a light rose.

He then took the mirror from his pocket and examined his face. Instead of the bright orange his hair usually was, it was not just a fiery ginger. His face had somewhat tanned a bit, and he no longer looked so pale. His hat however, hadn't changed one bit, and still sat on top of his unruly curls. Oh, and his eyes, well. They stayed as excitingly green as ever.

"Curiouser and Curiouser…" He muttered, walking down the path towards a large mansion, with an unusually long line of men outside it.


	2. A Strange, New Visitor

Chapter 2- A strange, new visitor

"I'm sorry, boys, but the Mrs. says there's to be no more interviews today." The Kingsley maid said, followed by many groans. "Try again tomorrow."

The Hatter walked up the path in confusion, while a mass on men went the opposite direction. Noticing the maid, he tried to call her attention while he pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me? Miss!!"

"You'll have to come back tomorrow sir, Miss Kingsley has retired…" The maid said offhand, brushing him away.

_Alice…_

"Wait, Please!" The hatter said finally breaking through the crowd, running up the steps toward her.

"I don't know what to say to you sir! Mrs. Kingsley said that all the suitors are to go home and try again tomorrow. I'm sorry Mr…" The maid gave him a questioning look, from the eccentric looking outfit, to his fiery ginger hair and bright green eyes, the man definitely stood out.

"Hightopp." Tarrant said with a huge grin, bowing down very low. "A personal friend of Miss Kingsley."

The maid stared at him strangely, giving him another look over, "Oh? I've never seen you here before. How is it that you came to know her?" She questioned

"Umm…" The Hatter's eyebrows crinkled, thinking. "I…."

"Clara, who's at the door?" He heard Alice called from inside. The hatter's heart jumped.

"There's someone out here who claims to know you Miss. Says he's personal friend of yours…" Clara said rudely, by suspicious of the Hatter.

Then, standing in the door way was Alice, more beautiful than he had remembered her.

"Hatter?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Hello Alice." He replied in a heavy lisp.

Alice rushed into his arms to give him a huge hug. Tarrant chuckled, his arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her in a circle.

Seeing this spectacle of a reunion, Clara quickly ran into the house to get Alice's mother.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Alice smiled, putting her hand on his cheek, earning a huge smile from the hatter.

"I missed you too!" He said knowingly, holding onto her hand.

"Hatter, did you ever find out why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"No. But I'm sure someday, we will figure it out together…" He looked at her straight in the eyes, almost as if he was trying to read her thoughts.

This was when Alice noticed the color change in his eyes. Instead on the normal green, they were slowly changing to a lilac color.

"Hatter," Alice started to say something when she noticed her mother coming out of he house.

Helen Kingsley first shock was the look of the man. He wore odd, colorful clothes and a large top had upon an extremely red mass of curls.

The next thing she saw shocked her even more though, for there was her daughter, holding hands with the strange man.

"Alice? What is the meaning of this?" Helen asked giving them both a very disapproving look, causing them both to separate. "How do you know this man?"

"He's a friend of mine, Mother. I meet him when I was traveling." Alice lied seamless once more.

"Oh." Mrs. Kingsley relaxed a bit. "And what is you name sir?"

"It's Mr. Hightopp, Ma'am, like I told you." Clara interjected, making the Hatter feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Mr. Hightopp, huh?" Mrs. Kingsley walks down the steps towards her daughter and the man. She then began to examine him with her eyes.

This made the Hatter remember something.

"Well, Lord actually, But I prefer to be called just Mr. Hightopp, or Tarrant if you like, though you can call me whatever you want, I mean…" He began to ramble because he was nervous.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted to calm him down. Her mother gave her a questionable look.

Alice cured herself inside for letting that slip out. Hatter her slip out also.

"Or hatter if you like…" He added nervously.

Alice gave him a desperate look. How can a perfect moment go totally wrong?

"Why is that?" Alice's mother continued to interrogate, to see the relationship between this strange man and her daughter.

"Well…it's my hobby you see…making hats that is….I make all kinds of hats…top hats, bonnets, large hats, tall hats, fat hats, small hats…"He lisped out, squeaking on the last part.

Alice giggled. If they had been in a different setting, she could just imagine the Hatter yelling out, "I do believe I just made a rhyme!"

The Hatter was thinking of he same thing, and noticed Alice's outburst.

Before her mother had a chance to as another question, Alice burst in. "So what is it that made you visit, Hatte…. Tarrant?" Alice corrected herself, making a mental note not to call him that again, unless they were way from her mother.

"Well to visit you of course!" The Hatter said with his toothy smile.

Alice's mom was not very happy about this, but Alice was elated. She had missed him most of all.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop by." He added, making Alice's mother relax a bit.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Alice asked worried.

"Alice!" Her mother warned. It was very improper of her to ask.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure I'll find some place…" The Hatter said, looking around in the dark.

"Hatter, its nine o'clock at night. What place do you expect to find, especially when you are unfamiliar with the area. You can stay here." Alice said moving towards him, with sympathy in her eyes. She held out her hand for him to grab.

He looked down at Alice's hand, his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He then glanced over at Mrs. Kingsley, who was glaring at him. Alice had again use the strange nickname.

"I couldn't possibly impose myself on you…" He said politely, walking away from Alice a bit, even though that was the complete opposite of what he wanted to do.

Helen's glare lighted at this.

"Don't silly, its no problem…" Alice reached out and took his hand in hers.

The Hatter still seemed hesitant, glancing over at Alice's mother again.

"Right mother?" Alice asked hopefully, pleading with her mother in her eyes.

"Fine. I don't see why not." Helen said softly, not meeting either of the pair's eyes.

It was only one night, and he was Alice's friend after all. It was only for on night.

"Come on I'll show you around the house!" Alice tugged him inside, passing Clara who was still giving Tarrant strange look.

"What do you make of this visitor, Mrs. Kingsley?" The maid asked her employer.

"We will see, Clara. We will see." Was all Mrs. Kingsley said before she followed her daughter and her new visitor inside.

"Alright, now here's the sitting room, and over there is the dining room. Do you want any tea? I can get you some!" Alice offered excitingly. She was very happy that the Hatter was there with her, and wanted him to feel comfortable.

She had been dragging him around everywhere, wanting to show him everything about her life and her world, just like he ha in Underland. Not once ha she let go of his hand.

"No, no. I'm fine." The Hatter responded sweetly, rubbing the back of her hand with his.

Alice smiled softly back at him, her eyes locking on his again. "So how's Underland?"

"Oh, ummm…good, fine." The hatter didn't say much because he really hardly knew. He had been out of it for so long that he didn't really take much notice of the goings on around him.

"And how are you?"

The Hatter looked up into her gaze. "I'm very glad to see you Alice."

Alice stroked his cheek lightly with her hand. "Same here. Now, let me get you a room." Alice said, breaking the moment between them s quickly as it came.

She then pulled him up the stairs into the hall where all the bedrooms were.

"Now that's the bathroom, that's my mother's room, and this…" Alice trailed off, opening a door at the end of the hall, "Can be your room."

It was a small bedroom, but lovely. It had light green wallpaper, and a white bed with a canopy above it. In the corner he noticed was a large desk, cluttered with papers and shelves full of books.

"This was my father's study. All that over there was his work stuff. I thought you might like this room. I don't know… you're a lot like my father in some ways…."Alice blushed embarrassed by what she had said.

"Thank you." The Hatter said kindly, giving her hand a little squeeze when he realized she hadn't yet let go. "I like it very much. Has a bit more color than all the rest of this world. Everything's so dull, I don't know how you can stand it Alice." The Hatter continued talking while he walked around the room, looking at things. Alice just watched him from the doorway, smiling.

"You know, my father would have really liked you." Alice said bluntly, causing the Hatter's heart to leap, knowing that that was the biggest compliment she had ever given him.

"Really?" He asked somewhat in surprise.

"Oh yes…"Alice giggled, "He always said that the best people are mad!"

The Hatter glowed at this, smiling his toothy smile, then plopped down on the bed.

"Well…I guess I'll let you sleep then… Good night." Alice said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" The Hatter said, getting up from the bed. " Where is it that you sleep? You never showed me!" He said silly.

Alice just grinned at him, "If you need to find me, I'm right next door. Door on the left." And with that Alice left him to sleep, and he dreamt about what life would be like if he really was a married to Alice.

The next morning, Alice awoke early and rushed downstairs in hopes of being the first one up. Then, after discovering that she was, she then decided to make breakfast. She wanted it to be special, what with being the Hatter's first real day in her world. So she decided to many raspberry pastries, cinnamon toast, and her own, special, peach tea that she made only on special occasions. After this was all done, she decided that she had better get dressed before anyone would wake up, so she rushed to her room and threw on a light blue dress, with dark blue ribbons on it.

Then she went back down stairs to find that she wasn't the only one awake at that hour.

"I smelt tea…" The Hatter explained, who was still in the same suit he was wearing the night before, only he was wearing just the vest, shirt and pants.

Alice smiled and walked over to the stove to get the pot. She then brought out two teacups from the cabinet and poured them each a cup.

"How did you sleep?" Alice asked as he took a sip.

The tea was very delicious, some of the best he had ever had in fact.

"This tea is exquisite…" He sighed appraisingly

"Really? You like it?" Alice cried excitedly, it was after all her very own recipe.

"That would be an understatement my dear…" He grinned before taking another, larger sip.

"Hatter, do I still have my muchinesss?" Alice asked him something that had been bothering her a lot since Absolem had visited.

"Well. It's hard to tell at the moment, but from what I can, I don't think you've lost one bit of it, Alice." The Hatter smiled, then finished off his cup.

Alice felt a large sense of relief fall over her. "Would you like some more?" She asked, lancing down at his empty teacup.

"Oh yes please!" He cried

"Alice why on earth are you up…"Her Mother started to ask as she walked in to the kitchen only to find the two of them together this early in the morning.

"I'm making tea mother, would you like some?" Alice asked innocently

"It amazing. Really I doubt I have ever tasted tea this good!" Tarrant praised.

"Well coming from you, Tarrant, that means a lot." Alice blushed, making sure to use the proper name this time.

"Why?" Her mother asked suspiciously, crossing her arms in front of her self, now fully away that she was still wearing her nightclothes.

"Why because Tarrant is such an expert of tea! He has tried all different kinds, haven't you?" Alice said warmly, walking up behind his chair, placing her arms on it.

The hatter just turned and smiled up at her, liking the new closeness that they seemed to have acquired.

"Really Mr. Hightopp, you make hats, you a tea expert, is there anything you don' do?" Her Mother asked incredulously

"I can't play an instrument." He replied, taking the question literally, "Though my father did play the bagpipe many years ago. Maybe I would be able to…." Tarrant voiced stopped, emotionally, thinking of his family that had all die when the Red queen was on the throne.

Alice noticed his reaction, and rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Tarrant in turn rested his hand over hers, not wanting her to leave.

Helen Kingsley witnessed all of this and it made her wonder if maybe there was some sort of an understanding between them. She knew Alice probably wouldn't want to tell her even if there was one, because she would never approve of the match. So she could think up of no other way but to ask.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asked very seriously, causing the Hatter to spit out his tea.

"Mother!" Alice cried, shocked

"Well I have to ask! I know you would never tell me if there was!" Her mother defended.

"I…" The Hatter attempted to interject.

"No, mother, he's just a good friend. Why can't you understand that?" Alice asked heatedly, wondering why her mother couldn't just leave her alone.

"Well I saw the way you two were looking at each other just now and I couldn't help but wonder!"

"We…." The hatter tried again, unsuccessfully.

"Well you thought wrong, as usual…" Alice added stubbornly.

The hatter glanced over at Alice, sitting in a chair near him. So she didn't feel anything for him then…. Maybe he really was mad for thinking that she could have felt the same kinds of feelings that he had.

"Fine. Then since you are not a couple, you, Alice, will have to continue to see suitors today."

Alice glanced over at the Hatter, who wore a sad look on his face, staring down at the table. He reused to meet her eyes.

"Mother, please, not today…" She said still looking at the hatter, wondering why he was so glum all of the sudden. She wanted to help him I some way, but how?

"Alice!" Her Mother lectured.

"I said not today mother!" She looked from her mother to the Hatter with meaningful look. She needed to help him. "Please…"

"Fine you can have today off, but remember the ball tonight. I will choose which of the suitors to invite, and you have to dance with them all, is that understood?" Helen said forcefully.

"Yes mother. That's fine…" That was all Alice said before she offered her hand to the Hatter and they walked off in the way of her gardens.


	3. Just Friends

Chapter 3- Just Friends

Walking on the way to the gardens, the Hatter remained silent. Alice kept looking at him, but he seemed to be somewhere else, not paying attention to her. The one time he did look up was to leap over a large tree limb that had fallen in their path. It was too wide for Alice to jump, so he had offered her his hand. This was when Alice noticed another change in his eyes, for they had changed to a dreary bluish-gray color.

The Hatter then had avoided her eyes, and kept walking, mumbling to himself every one and a while.

Alice didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him, to make his eyes turn back to their normal happy, green color. But something about the way he was acting made Alice decide not to bother him. It seemed like he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

As they were nearing the rose garden, Alice caught a few of the Hatter's mumblings. She heard the words "going back", "Fool," "Mad", and her own name repeated several times.

Finally they reached the rose garden, and Alice lead him over to a little nook in the corner where she had hung a swing from one of the nearby oak trees.

"I used to come here all of the time when I wanted to think, especially after my father died. It was like my own little escape from reality. My own little wonderland…" Alice said sentimentally, brushing the swing lightly with hr fingertips. She then turned to find the Hatter staring at her intently.

Alice noticed something different then; in the way he was looking at her. She could tell a difference, but didn't understand why there was one.

"Alice, can I ask you something…" He began, walking consciously towards her, as if afraid she would disappear into thin air.

"Yes, what is it Hatter?" Alice asked curiously, sitting down on the swing.

"I….I…I want to know…what was your father like?" The hatter asked, changing his mind mid sentence

"Well I told you, don't remember? A lot like you! What was you father like Hatter?" Alice said swinging back and forth slightly.

The Hatter suddenly became very emotional and stepped away from Alice, memories floating back into his brain about a destroyed village, a woman' scream, and then a abandoned bagpipe left the remains of a burnt house.

"No!" The Hatter shouted, trying to get the memories out of his head.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted, rushing over to him once she stopped swinging.

He brought a hand up to his face in distress, covering his eyes. Alice wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a big hug. After a few seconds, the Hatter relaxed and brought his arms around her as well, pulling her tightly against him.

"Hatter, I'm sorry I brought up your family, I didn't know you would get upset. I'm so sorry. It's really hard to loose somebody you love." Alice said leaning her head against his chest to look up at him.

Alice's words stung. She didn't know.

"_Fairfarren Alice…"_

"Alice, I missed you once you left…" The Hatter whispered vulnerably, leaning his head on hers.

Alice looked up at him in surprise. Noticing this the Hatter let go of her, stepping back from her once more, reluctantly. Little did he know, that for some strange reason, she didn't want him to let go of her.

"So how do you like my world?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"It's fine I guess. But these flowers! Are they mute of something? They don't seem to talk much. Is there something wrong with them?"

Alice laughed. "Well of course not. It's normal here from them not to talk. The animals can't talk either you see, so why should the plants be able to?"

The Hatter scratched his head with a look of confusion on his face. "They can't talk! That's awful!" He cried, horrified.

"Yes I'm afraid so. I would very much like to hear what my cat Dina would say if she had the ability to speak!" Alice smiled sitting back down on the swing.

"You have a cat? What kind? I hope it's not one like Chessur…. May I meet him?" He asked excitedly.

"Why of course you can met her!" She corrected him, "But remember she cannot talk so she might not be very social like Chessur."

"That's alright. Splendid, actually, for that cat does talk too much." Alice noticed the Hatter staring at the swing she was upon.

"Would you like to swing?" She asked politely, standing up, offering him the chair.

"Oh yes please… But I'm not sure I know how…" He gave the object a suspicious look, wondering if he could trust it.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Just sit down, and I'll push." Alice said, pulling him over then pushing the swing, so he flew high in the air.

"WEEEEEE!" The Hatter yelled at the strange new sensation.

Alice just laughed heartily at him, and shoved him harder this time, causing his hat to fly off his head.

"Opps!" Alice apologized, running over to when the hat had fallen to get it, only for the hatter to jump of the swing to get it himself.

"No I've got it!" He yelled as he ran over as well.

"Here." Alice said picking it up, and placing it on his head. "Perfect." She said, adjusting it.

He smiled toothily at her once more. "Alice…Will you ever come back to Underland?"

Alice was taken off guard by one of his questions again. "I…. I'm not sure… I guess eventually…it depends…if there was something really important…. If I'm needed there…I suppose so…" Alice said, mulling over her thoughts, only then to notice how close they were standing.

"Alice, I…"

"Alice!!! Come inside, it' getting chilly out!" Her mother called from inside.

"What were you going to say?" Alice asked the man in front of her.

"Never mind. You mother wants you inside. Come." He said, offering his arm to her as the began to walk back indoors to visit with Alice's sister.

"Alice! Dearest! It's so good to see you! Lowell and I just got back from our trip so I sorry this is our first time coming to visit you!" Margaret exclaimed, giving Alice a large hug when she and the Hatter entered the house.

It wasn't until she had finished giving Alice a hug that Margaret noticed the red headed man standing next to her sister looking rather awkward. "Alice, who is your gentleman friend? Her sister asked, intrigued.

"Oh," Alice said, glanced back at him. "This is Tarrant."

"Pleasure to meet you." The Hatter said politely, bowing.

"No. It's a pleasure to meet you." Margaret said slyly, giving her sister a meaningful look. Alice just glared at her sister in return.

The Hatter smiled at this, his eyes finally turning back to their normal green color.

"So how were your travels in Asia, Alice?" Her sister asked as they all walked in and sat in the sitting room.

"Fine. You know…lots of trading and such…" Alice said uncomfortably, not really wanting to talk much about it.

"Well that's good…" Margaret said with a smile, now turning her attention to the man that had once had her sister on his arm. "So how did you two meet, Tarrant?"

"Umm…" The hatter gave Alice a nervous look, messing with his hat in his hands. "I was having a tea party and she came with someone I invited."

Alice gave him reassuring look. It wasn't a half bad lie, for it was pretty much the truth.

"Oh really? Was it a large gathering then? With dancing?" Margaret asked, interested.

The Hatter opened his mouth to respond before Alice interjected "Yes!"

"Oh! Then I assume you like balls! You must come tonight! I doubt mother will disapprove, after all you are a guest of the family!" Margaret said excitedly, playing matchmaker.

"Margaret, I'm not so sure about that…" Alice said standing up like her sister

"No, I don't se why there would be any problem. Unless… Do you have any more clothes to wear, Tarrant?" Margaret said, glancing down at Tarrant's unusual attire.

"Margaret, I really don't have to… I mean I couldn't…" Tarrant tried to speak, noticing how much Alice didn't seem to want him to go.

"Nonsense. I shall talk to my mother about this, and you can borrow some of Lowell's clothes. I'm sure he won't mind." Margaret said with a smile, looking between the two people in front of her.

" I wouldn't imagine, I couldn't possibly… " He interjected once more.

"Shh, Tarrant. I insist. Any good friend of Alice's in a good friend of mine." And with that Margaret rushed out of the sitting room to talk to her mother.

"Sorry…My sister can be sort of insistent…." Alice sat back down on a couch, before Tarrant sat next to her.

"Oh that's alright…Insistent about what?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you are the first man I've ever brought home, so to speak. She's ecstatic…" Alice turned to look at him. The Hatter wrinkled his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that she's excited that I have you here. She's excited at the prospect of us…. you know…" Alice tried to explain, awkwardly.

"Oh…" The Hatter replied, equally as awkward.

"It seems like everyone is getting the wrong impression. I mean we're just friends…. right?" Alice looked at him, when a sense of login suddenly took over her. She looked into the Hatter's eyes, and seemed to see the same thing. Slowly, his face began to inch towards hers. Then he turned away.

"Yes. We are just friends…." The Hatter said, cursing himself inside for letting his emotions get carried away, for after all, s they had both just admitted, they were just friends.


	4. An Abnormally, Normal Ball

Chapter 4- A abnormally normal ball.

After Margaret had talked to Mrs. Kingsley, it was decided that Mr. Hightopp would be allowed to attend the ball and stay at the Kingsley manor for a little while longer. Margaret then departed, telling them all that she would see them at the ball later that night. Soon after she had left, a butler arrived with a large trunk full of Lowell's extra clothes that Tarrant could wear.

Everyone went upstairs to his or her appropriate rooms to get dressed for the ball. Clara came to Alice's room to help her get dressed. She first forced her into a corset, then began to attach the mass of me curls on her head.

"Please leave some of it down…" Alice moaned, for she hated having her hair all in a bun.

And with that, Clara divided her hair in two forming the top part into an elegant mess of twists and curls. She then left the rest down, just as her lady wished.

After fixing her hair, she helped Alice into her gown, a light pink on with a skirt that seemed to be made of petals by the way it looked and moved. The same type of ruffle that filled up the large skirt of the dress lay at the top of her dress, transforming into the sleeves of the gown that hung just below her shoulders. She truly was a sight.

"You look lovely, Miss Alice. I'm sure you will stun all the gentlemen at this ball."

Alice grimaced a bit at the last part, but then thanked her.

The Hatter was likewise engaged in the room next door, where a Kingsley butler was trying to make him look presentable. He wore a black tuxedo, and had regrettably, no hat. The biggest problem was however, that his curls wouldn't lie flat. No matter how much the butler tried, it refused to.

"Oh. Well I guess this will have to do…" That was all he said before he abandoned the cause and left the room.

The Hatter examined himself in the mirror. Not to bad… He just wished he could have worn something with a bit more color. And after taking one last look, the hatter rushed out of his room to head for the carriages, only to run into the one he was anxious to see.

"Ouch!"

"Opps! I'm sorry…" The hatter looked up to see a vision of beauty. Alice stood before him, more beautiful than he had ever remembered. "Beautiful…" He accidently said out loud, causing them both to blush profusely.

"Come Miss Alice, you must be going. Your mother is probably…" Clara said pushing Alice down the hall.

"Alice! The carriages are waiting." Her mother called from below.

Alice rolled her eyes, then picked up her skirts and ran down stairs, with the Hatter following closely behind.

"There you are. Ah, and Mr. Hightopp, I see you are coming after all." Her mother said, with forced politeness.

"Why would I not be?" He asked confused to no one in particular as they boarded the carriage. Alice sat on one side with her mother, while the Hatter sat on the other. Then to the Hatter's surprise the carriage started moving.

"What about Margaret?" He asked shocked, wondering why they were not waiting for her.

Alice tried to explain kindly, but her mother bet her to it. "She's riding with her husband of course. What do you expect? Her to just ditch him to go with us?"

This angered the Hatter a bit. He was sick of Alice's mother's demeaning remarks. Ever since he had arrived she had been acting as though he was nothing, like he was stupid, like he couldn't understand the simplest things. He was sick of it.

His eyes began to turn orange, and he started to speck in outlandish under his breath, cursing.

Alice's mother took noticed of this and whispered to her daughter, "I think you should think about choosing you friends more wisely Alice. I mean, look at the man, he seems positively mad!"

The Hatter could hear ever word she was saying, and was attempting to control himself, though his eyes kept turning a darker shade with ever second.

She could witness the look in Tarrant's eyes and her mother's extremely rude behavior. It hurt her to hear her mother talk about the Hatter that way, to abuse him, and make fun of him. It also made her feel awful for she knew how much her mother's remakes were hurting her friend. She couldn't stand it.

"Mother stop it!" Alice yelled hurt.

Tarrant' eyes flashed up at her, and he stopped his muttering. Just in time, the carriage stopped as they pulled up in front of a large building.

"Alice…." Her mother said, out raged at her daughter's tone.

"Come on Tarrant…" Alice said softly, getting out of the carriage.

He looked back at Mrs. Kingsley, then stepped out and gave Alice a large smile.

"Thank you for standing up for me." He said with a heavy lisp.

"My pleasure." Alice said with a curtsy.

"My lady…." The Hatter teased, holding out his arm.

"My lord…" Alice giggled, taking it. Then they walked into the ball arm and arm.

Walking into the ball, Alice noticed the great over population of men on the dance floor. Her mother had apparently pulled out all the stops and she was in for a long night.

Alice and Tarrant walked down the staircase, unnoticed and made their way over to refreshment table in the corner.

"What kinds of dancing do they do here?" The Hatter asked casually as he picked up a piece of cake and took a bite.

"Oh, well mostly slow dances. The waltz most of the time." Alice talked to the Hatter while she looked around at the place her mother had set up. Everything was in shades of white and light blue, except for the floor, which was white and black checkered.

"You mean I can't do the Futterwaken?" He asked, disappointed.

"No… I'm afraid not, for I know you're the best at it." Alice gave him a sweet smile and noticed a bit of chocolate frosting in the left corner of his mouth. Then, as if her hand had a mind of it's own, she reached out and brushed it off with her finger.

The Hatter was stunned and didn't really have time to mull over what had just happened until…

"Miss Kingsley. May I have the honor of the first dance?" A man with greased back blond hair came over, bowing to Alice, and giving Tarrant a disapproving look.

"Umm…" Alice glanced over to the Hatter, who's expression had changed dramatically from shock, to horror. She then looked over at her mother who was observing the seen from a near by table. "Yes. Yes of course."

Alice gave Tarrant one more look before taking the man's arm, and heading towards the dance floor.

The Hatter remained at the table for a while, his emotions taking a hold of him as he watched Alice dance with man after man. Steadily he became more and more jealous as it seemed as though Alice was having fun with some of them; that they liked her and she liked them back.

Angrily, he grabbed his second glass of champagne of the table, his eyes changed to an amber color in seconds. He then began to pace back and forth, noticing Alice laughing as a handsome, tall man with curly brown hair spun her around the ballroom.

Finishing off his glass with one last swig, Tarrant placed it down forcefully on the table next to him, and headed of towards the center of the ballroom. Standing directly behind the tall man, Tarrant tapped his shoulder angrily.

The man glanced over his shoulder, and noticed the strange man with ginger hair and oddly enough, almost ginger eyes.

"I'm sorry but the lady and I aren't finished dancing." The man said pompously, starting to dance with Alice again.

"Actually, I believe you are…." Tarrant said slightly in a Scottish accent.

"Is that so?" The man challenged, finally letting go of Alice and turning to face the intruder.

Alice gave a shocked look t the two men before her. What had gotten into the Hatter?

"Aye. Now if you would be so kind I'd like to dance with the lady. " Tarrant threatened, now speaking in a heavy accent.

The man looked over at Alice, who remained stunned by her friend's behavior, and was still staring at the Hatter with confusion and concern. " Unfortunately, I guess this is goodbye Miss Kingsley. It seems as though this has all been a waste of time." The man gave a knowing look to Tarrant, who stepped closer to Alice, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Goodnight." The man said with a bow before finally departing.

Once the man left, the Hatter stepped in front of Alice, and placed her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. The then became to waltz with her, spinning her around the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked confused, looking into the Hatter's now green eyes.

"What was what about?" The Hatter asked, trying to avoid her questions, knowing that he had acted a bit out of hand.

Alice smiled, taking his question as part of his usual madness. "Never mind." She said as she leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

"I missed you too you know…" Alice whispered, turning her head on his shoulder to face him. "When I left… I was afraid I was never going to see you again…"

The Hatter tightened his grip possessively around her waist, pulling her closer to him, completely ignoring what the other people around them might think.

They stayed like that for hours it seemed like, Tarrant twirling her around the ballroom, completely ignoring the suitors that tried to cut in. Then when everything seem perfect, Alice's mother noticed the fact that she had turned away so many suitors to dance with no other that Tarrant.

"Alice, really I'm surprised at you. Here are all these perfect suitors and what are you doing? Wasting you time with a mad, tea-drinking hatter!" Her mother lectured when she pulled her daughter out into the hall.

The Hatter winced at hearing this, then leaned on the other side of the door to catch their conversation.

"I knew you should have married Hamish that day, I should have forced you! But no, you were so set against it. You were all ready to marry him before, but ever since you fell down that rabbit hole, you have had nothing to do with matrimony, and some times I wonder why… Is it because you wish to become a poor, old maid like Aunt Imogene, because Alice, right now that is where you're headed!"

The Hatter held his breath when he heard this. Alice had been proposed to? After she left Underland? She had been ready to marry this Hamish fellow before, but then had decided not to….why?

His heart pounded_. No…you're madder than they say…why would she ever want to marry you..._

"Oh, there you are Tarrant!"

He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Alice's sister, Margaret come up behind him.

"Yes…" He responded uncomfortably, wondering his she had caught him snooping on her mother and sister's conversation.

"My mother told me to order the carriage. I believe she and Alice when off in that direction a little while ago. Hopefully you can catch them."

Hearing that his ride might have just left, Tarrant rushed towards the entrance followed closely by Margaret.

The only part of the carriage he saw was it's bright lights travelling down the driveway.

Tarrant rested his arm on the wall, emotionally exhausted. How could Alice just have left?

"Oh, don't worry Tarrant. We will take you home, won't we darling?" Tarrant noticed a man now standing next to Margaret, his arm around her waist.

"Of course we will. Hello, Tarrant, I'm Lowell Manchester. Nice suit. " He said with a smirk.


	5. A nightmare, A kiss

Chapter 5- A nightmare, a kiss…

"So Tarrant, where are you from?" Lowell asked, making small talk on their way to Kingsley manor.

The Hatter opened his mouth but no sound came out. Thankfully, Margaret stepped in.

"Alice met him in China dear."

"China, eh? Did you like it there? Bet there's a bunch of beautiful women there, huh Tarrant?" Lowell said crudely

Tarrant crinkled his forehead at this remake.

"Not really…" Tarrant finally responded, thinking back to Underland.

"What was that you said?"

"I said not really. There aren't a lot of women at all…. where I come from…that is…." The Hatter tried to explain, getting nervous at the end. He began to play with his hat in his hands as the carriage continued to bum along in silence.

Finally they arrived at Kingsley manor, and Tarrant quickly hopped out and gave them a short goodbye. He then made him way indoors.

As soon as he walked in, a mass of blond curls attached him.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry! My mother made me leave!" Alice said hugging him tightly, her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…."

"Are you sure?" Alice placed both of her hands on his cheeks, locking their eyes, only to notice that they were a lilac color again, just like the day before.

"Yes, Alice, I'm sure." He said gently, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Slowly, he leaned his face forward, coming closer and closer, his eyes darting to her slightly opened lips.

And then noticing the surprise in Alice's eyes, he quickly changed his mind, and instead, simply kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Alice. Pleasant dreams…." He murmured in her ear as he gave her one more hug, before he quickly darted up stairs, afraid of what her possible reaction could be.

"Good night Hatter…" Alice said, lost in her thoughts, though he had already left.

Could it be or was she just imagining it, that the Hatter had just almost kissed her….

Once he reached his room, the Hatter quickly went over to the desk in the corner on which he had place his hat on top of all the piles of papers. Inside his hat was the mirror Queen Mirana had given him. Taking it in his hands, Tarrant closed his eyes tightly, hoping that if he wished hard enough, the mirror would work.

"Tarrant? What is it? Is something wrong? Are you and Alice alright?" Mirana asked from inside the glace.

"Yes your majesty, we are both perfectly fine it's just…. I need to speak to you about something…." Tarrant said anxiously.

"Yes, if you wish it. I am at you disposal my dear friend…" Mirana said sweetly.

"Well, it's about Alice…. I'm not sure if I was the right one to be sent on this mission…I 'm not sure if I will be able to convince her to come back…." The Hatter said desperately, now, knowing if he could handle this any longer, or if he would be able to control his emotions.

"Of course you can Tarrant. If you can't, no one can…" Mirana said, thinking of the prophecy.

"What is that suppose to mean?" the Hatter questioned

The queen just gave him a sly, meaningful smile, before disappearing, so that the mirror now held only Tarrant's refection.

"What am I going to do?" the Hatter asked him self, staring at his refection, "What will Alice think of me tomorrow, what with my behavior at the ball, and then, when I came back here I..." He trailed off, dreading that tomorrow Alice would want nothing to do with him.

In distress, the Hatter laid down on the bed and stared up at the canopy above him, imagining that it was clouds, and that the light green sheets he laid upon were grass. Then that Alice was lying next to him on the grass, staring at the clouds as well, both of them trying to make out shapes in them.

"_I see a pink elephant!" He exclaimed joyously._

"_Hatter! They are white clouds! How is it that is a pink elephant?" She smiled at him._

"_I'm not sure, my dear, but there surely was one!" He replied, reaching out to grab her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb._

"_Platypus!! An orange one over there!" She said pointing at the west side of the sky._

"_Now that's just impossible Alice! How on earth do you make up all these impossible things?" He teased._

_Alice laughed merrily in response, turning on her side to face him. He did the same thing._

"_Love…" the Hatter murmured close to her face, wrapping his arms around her._

"_Now, that, Hatter is something that is impossible." And with that Alice turned her head away from his and wriggled out of his grasp._

The Hatter woke up with a gasp as memories of what had just happened in his dream flooded into him mind.

"Hatter?" He heard someone's voice call from out side of the door. The room was pitch dark and it seemed to be very late.

"Hatter?" The same voice called again, worried.

Finally realizing that it was Alice, he quickly threw off his covers and went to let her in.

He opened the door to reveal Alice standing there in her nightgown, holding a candle, with a look of extreme worry on her face.

"Did you have a bad dream? I heard you tossing around in the room next door, and I wanted to make sure you were all right… Is this about the ball? Because I'm really sorry we left, I tried to make her wait but…." Alice rambled on.

"Come in Alice." The Hatter said, moving out of the doorway to let her inside. "Sit down." He said motioning towards his bed, and he sat next to her, careful not to sit too close.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked worried.

"No, no…" The Hatter reassured, patting her knee softly.

"Then what is it?"

"I just want to know…do you like it here? Is this what you want? Living in an uptight society, going to balls every night with your stuck up husband?" the Hatter spat out in disgust.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Is it what you want, really?" He asked again, ignoring her question, trying to say it more nicely this time. "Do you want to stay here?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice!" Alice said, frustrating the Hatter, who stood up and began to pace, his eyes turning.

"Of course you have a choice! It's your life Alice!" He said angrily, using his hands for emphasis. "Maybe you have lost your muchiness after all…" He mumbled under his breath and sat back down on the bed causing her to get upset.

"How can you say that? Why are you so upset about this? It's none of your business what I do with my life anyway?" Alice defended, now standing up to look down at him just as he had done with her.

"You right. I'm sorry its just I…" Hatter lisped, rubbing his forehead.

"Why do you care?" Alice continued, sitting back down next to him.

"I care…" The Hatter said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I don't want you to…" He barely uttered.

"Why?" Alice said softly, reaching out to tap her hand on his knee just like he had done before.

"Because Alice…Because I…. I don't want you to marry someone like that. I don't want you to stay here." The Hatter confessed, giving her a longing glance.

"Oh, Hatter…" Alice sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to come back to Underland with me…" Tarrant took her hand in his.

Alice looked up into his eyes, and saw that he was very serious about what he had just said.

"I don't know…. My mother…my family…."

"We could drink tea all day, visited the White queen, play hide and go peek, tease Chessur, startle March, I'll even make you your very own hat!" The Hatter rambled

"Hatter," She said softly, still resting her head on his shoulder, "…they need me…"

"I need you…" The Hatter whispered, brushing his fingertips across her cheek, before leaning forward to close the gap between them.

He kissed her softly at first; afraid she would disappear from beneath his fingertips, that it would all end up being a dream or that she would again disappear into the mist like she had on Frabjous Day.

But then she started to kiss him back, responding to the way his lips moved against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer, and he was surprised when she in turn put her arms around his neck, brushing the hairs on his neck lightly with her fingertips.

The kiss surprised Alice; the way the Hatter was touching her, the ways she wanted him too.

Alice broke the kiss, finally coming back to reality. The Hatter looked away. Noticing her reaction.

"You should go it's late…" He said, turning away from her.

"Hatter, I…" She said, recovering from her shock. She had after all just kissed the Mad Hatter.

"Just go Alice…"He said sadly.

"Tarrant…"

The name surprised him and caused him to finally face her. She smiled then hurried over to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, running her hands down his arms.

"Sweet dreams…." Alice said before leaving a stunned hatter to mull over his thoughts….


	6. Bitter memories, and a discovery

Chapter 6- Bitter memories, a picnic, and a discovery

That morning, Alice wasn't at breakfast, leaving an uneasy Hatter to eat with her mother. He knew she didn't like him, so a silence continued between them for a long time.

"Did you enjoy the ball, Mrs. Kingsley?" Tarrant tried to make pleasant conversation.

"It was tolerable. I know you enjoyed yourself," she mumbled under her breath.

Tarrant coughed a bit as he ate his muffin, attempting to pretend as if he hadn't heard her. "Mrs. Kingsley, I'd like to thank you."

"For what?" She scoffed.

"You hospitality. I know I may seem like a rather odd character, coming to visit your daughter in the middle of the night, without plans or a place to say, and I'd like to offer my apologizes to you, and thank you for all you hospitality." Tarrant gave her a friendly smile, surprised when she smiled a bit back at him.

"Your welcome Mr. Hightopp. How long do you plan on staying anyway?"

"I'm not sure…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Mrs. Kingsley raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Well, you are welcome here as long as you need." Alice's mother daintily patted her mouth with her napkin.

"Thank you." The Hatter said, pushing back his chair, still sensing the tension in the room.

Alice's mother just nodded and the Hatter hurried to escape.

Searching around with his eyes, the Hatter began to wonder where Alice might be. He needed to see her, especially this morning.

They had kissed. His heart raced at the though, thinking back to his dream that when wrong, to what he had been dreaming about becoming reality.

Alice had kissed him. The thought made him smile, and made him remember where she might be.

"I thought you might be here."

Alice turned the swing in a circle to see who had addressed her. It was Tarrant.

The corners of Alice's mouth flickered into a soft smile, staring at the man in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you have your hat again." Alice glanced up at the large top hat that sat in its usual place, on top of the Hatter's vibrant curls.

"Yes, well, you see, though I rather enjoyed changing things up a bit, It's best, as I always say, to stick to you tried and try standards." He lisped, adjusting the hat on top of his head so that it sat peculiarly shifted slightly to the right.

"I most heartily agree." Alice stated.

"So what has Miss Alice been up to this fine morning?" The Hatter was in a very chipper mood, and decided to skip over to where Alice still sat on the swing.

"Avoiding my very conceited, annoying mother…." Alice mumbled, letting go of her feet on the ground so that she began to spin in a circle.

"She's not that bad Alice really…" He defended, holding out a hand so that it stopped the rope of the swing, and Alice in turn stopped spinning.

"Your too nice. You don't need to defend her…"

"She just cares about you Alice, you know that… She doesn't want you to waste away your life for a mad, tea-drinking hatter." He sighed, sitting down on the grass in front of Alice.

"Oh, Hatter, you heard that? No wonder you looked so upset when you can here last night…I'm sure she didn't mean it, she was just upset…" Alice comforted him, reaching out a hand to rest it n his shoulder.

"She has a point Alice… I am mad… I know that, and so does everyone else!" He said with a giggle, and then his face drooped back into a serious expression.

"But that's why your you! No one should want to change that about you! That's what I lov…" Alice's voice broke off, causing Tarrant's eyes to dart to her own.

Had she just almost said…? No…it couldn't possibly…

"I wasn't always like this you know Alice…I wasn't always 'The Mad Hatter.' I used to just be plain Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp, just a normal hatter. " He explained, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes changing once more to the sad, bluish gray color.

"Hatter… What happened?" Alice got of the swing, and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm not hardly sure…. I was away a lot of the time, working at the white queen's castle. But every once in a while I would be invited to visit by my family. It just so happens that the day of my planned visit, also happened to be the day of Queen Mirana's annual ball, and I was working around the clock that making hats for her majesty and all the ladies in the court. So, because of this, I canceled my visit in order to have more time to prepare the day of. It was only during the Queen's ball, and the Red Queen invaded that I began to start to worry. If they had made it all the way to the castle, they must have passed through my hometown…"

"After getting the Queen to safety, I quickly took one of the horses and rode in the direction of my house as fast as I could. But when I arrived, I was too late…"

_The Hatter looked up to see a burning building, the place he had once called home. Though everything was now in ruins and there seemed be no survivors, Tarrant felt like he could still hear them calling out to him, his mother, his father, his brothers and sisters, calling for help…._

_Tarrant dropped to his knees in despair, holding his head in his hands, witnessing all the death and destruction around him._

_He had been to late. All his family was gone; he was the only Hightopp left._

_He kept felling like he could have done something. He could have stopped them!! If only he had gotten there sooner! If only he had come to begin with, like they wanted him too, no of this would have ever happened._

_And with those thoughts, Tarrant remained there, kneeling in tears in front of his destroyed home._

Tarrant opened his eyes, the painful images flashing back to him.

"Shh…"

Tarrant then realized that he had cried out in sorrow and now Alice was attempting to comfort him, rocking him in her arms.

"I'm fine…" He insisted, trying to hold himself together.

"Shh…" Alice kissed him on the temple sweetly, "It's ok to be upset. Thank you for telling me…"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I've never told anyone that before, you know?"

Alice smiled softly." Thank you."

The Hatter kissed her sweetly, before getting up and then helping Alice stand as well.

"So, what should we do today?" He asked.

"How about a picnic?"

"Sounds magnificent…" the Hatter smiled, lighting the mood, and wrapping his arm around her waist as Alice lean them off towards a more secluded part of the woods.

"I set it all up this morning," Alice said triumphantly, showing off a large picnic basket, and blanket.

Next to the blanket was a very large teapot with at least ten cups around it.

"I thought we might start checking off things on your list. Let's see what was it…drink tea all day, play hide and go peek, and, well, we can't see the White Queen, March or Chesssur, so I'm afraid we will have to do those later… But what do you say about making me a hat?" Alice chuckled, sitting down on the blanket, and tapping the place next to her for the Hatter to sit as well.

The Hatter chuckled, "I don't see any problem with that except I don't have the proper tools or material…."

"Well, we shall just have to get you some then, won't we?"

"What shall it be, my dear? A bowler, beret, bonnet, cap, fez, top hat, tri…" the Hatter rambled, before Alice cut him off.

"A top hat please!" She shouted excitedly, flopping down on her back.

"Excellent choice, my dear!" He brought down his own topped hat into his hands the tossed it over on the grass next to him, "Now what color?"

"I'm not sure," Alice said as the Hatter laid down next to her, "What do you thing would look best on me?" She flirted almost, scooting forward towards him.

"Personally, I think you'd look beautiful in anything…" The Hatter admitted shyly.

Alice brushed her hand on his cheek lightly.

"You pick then. I know I'll love anything you make."

Tarrant pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the cheek several times.

"Now what about that list…" lice sat up when he finally stopped, glancing over at tea set.

"Well, let us have tea!" The Hatter squeaked, raising a glass high above his head, causing it to spill a bit on Alice.

"Ugh!" Alice exclaimed in fake horror, taking a bit of sugar in her hand, and flicking it at him.

"Ah!" Tarrant yelped when the sugar hit his nose. He then reached over and spotted a tray of cupcakes next to the tea. He took on in his hand and shoved it towards Alice, hitting her squarely on the cheek.

Alice stood up angrily.

"Oh, Alice… I'm sorry…" The Hatter apologized, as Alice began to walk.

Swiftly, a Cupcake hit the Hatter in the face.

"Hahahaha!" Alice toppled over laughing as the hatter whipped the frosting away from his eyes.

He crawled over towards her and brushed off some frosting from her face, licking it off his finger.

"Mmm…Yummy…" He said with a full mouth of frosting, causing lice to laugh even harder. She sat up to face him, and took some of the frosting off his nose and ate it as well.

"Delicious…" She giggled.

Tarrant laughed heartily along with her as they both continued to toss frosting at each other.

"Would you like some tea with that, Mr. Hightopp?" Alice pranced over towards the tea set, holding up the pot towards him.

"How about some cream, Miss Kingsley?" He threatened playfully, holding up the large pitcher of cream.

Alice just tossed the teapot onto the floor and the Hatter did the same as Alice rushed towards him and they enclosed into a tight embraced, Alice accidentally knocking them both over.

The both laughed as they toppled onto the frosting from their fight, both of their appearance's now totally a mess.

Tarrant stroked Alice's cheek, brushed away some of the frosting before puling her into a passionate kiss, his mouth seeking her own desperately.

Absorbed in the kiss, Alice pulling the Hatter tightly against her, their mouths working quickly together.

Then, Tarrant began to plant light kisses all over her face, taking in some of the frosting as he did this.

Alice giggled when she noticed this, and then pulled his mouth back to her own.

Some, they broke, because of lack of air, and the both got up, only then realizing the extremity of their appearances.

They were both covered head to toe with frosting, their hair matted with the sugary substance, they clothes coated, and their hands and faces covered.

It was then that the Hatter noticed his hat nearby.

"Made it though, without even a scratch…" He teased, Alice giving him a large grin.

It was then that they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Maybe its Nivens…can't imagine why he would be here, but who knows… Come on out Nivens!" the Hatter hollered towards the large bushes.

"The White Rabbit?" Alice asked and the Hatter nodded.

"Nivens come on out!!" He yelled again, though the shaking in the bushes had stopped shaking, "Maybe he's playing hide and go peek!"

Alice smiled until a very familiar man stepped out of the bushed, some of his clothing missing, and some of it in disarray. On his cheek, Alice noticed lipstick markings.

"What on earth is going on here?" Lowell asked, glancing down at the young couple and their appearances.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Alice insinuated.


	7. Another party, a confession

Chapter 7- Another party, a confession…

"Look what I found…" Lowell said, to Mrs. Kingsley once she opened the door.

"Alice! What on earth were you doing?" Her Mother asked, surprised at her appearance.

"Having a tea party mother," Alice looked at the hatter with a smile, "and having a wonderful time!"

"Disgraceful…" Her mother said before grabbing her by the shoulders and leaning her inside to take a bath.

"Fairfarren Alice!" the Hatter shouted as the mother pushed her up the stairs.

Alice smiled over her shoulder at him before her mother forced her into her room.

This left Lowell and the Hatter alone together.

"So, tell me the truth man… Have you be…you know…" Lowell hinted crudely, confusing the Hatter, "you know…you and Alice… I know technically she's my sister, but you know, I can see that…"

The Hatter still gave him a confused look, not exactly sure what he was referring to.

"So, Tarrant, buddy…you won't mention what you saw earlier to Margaret or her mother will you? I don't want to mess things up, I'm sure you understand… Oh, and I promise I won't say anything about what I saw you two doing either…" Lowell winked at him.

"What?" Tarrant said, surprised that Lowell had seen them.

"I didn't see much, but from what I did see and hear, I think Mrs. Kingsley, wouldn't act too kindly to you once she finds out…. If she finds out that is…which she won't if you promise not to tell on me and make sure that they don't find out. A secret for a secret, if you get my drift," Lowell held out his hand, "So what do you say?"

The Hatter glanced down at Lowell's hand. What choice did he have? Lowell had made it so that he didn't have any choice but to agree.

"Alright." The Hatter said, still staring at Lowell's hand in confusion.

"Great!" Lowell took his hand away, and disappeared down the hall. The whole deal left a guilty feeling in Tarrant's stomach that wouldn't go away.

"Come on sir, let's get you clean up." The same butler that had tried to smooth out his hair appeared behind the hatter, ushering him towards his room.

Then, walking pass Alice's door, Tarrant caught some of Alice's conversation with her sister.

"I saw him Margaret…. I'm so sorry…"

He then heard sobs escaping from Alice's room as the butler pushed him into his room and shut the door.

Later that day, once Alice and Tarrant were cleaned up, they decided to join the other's downstairs.

When walking down the stairs however, Tarrant almost tripped over something.

"Why, Hello there…" Chessur said from the step, looking up at them.

"Chessur! What are you doing here?" Alice said, startled, looking around frantically, to make sure no one in the next room could see him.

"Oh, just checking in…" He said s he fly up in a circle, so that he was level with their faces. "How's it going, Tarrant?" Chessur spoke to the Hatter, his eyes darting over towards Alice.

"What's going?" Alice asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"We are…" The Hatter grabbed her arm, and tugged her down the stairs.

"Goodbye then, Hatter…. I think the White Queen will be very pleased with your…. Progress…" Chessur lifted his eyes when he said the last part, before disappearing into thin air.

"Hatter, what was that all about?" Alice asked him, as he continued to pull her in the direction of the sitting room. Lowell, Margaret, and Mrs. Kingsley all stood up when they noticed the new arrivals.

"Will you tell me later then?" Alice whispered to the Hatter.

"Perhaps…."

"Tarrant! Alice! Nice to see you both without a sugary coating!" Margaret teased, trying to keep the mood in the room light.

Alice moved towards her sister and the Hatter heard Alice whisper, "Do it now…. He will have to admit to it… We are all here supporting you…"

Alice then sat down on the couch and Tarrant moved to sit there as well. Margaret stood from her chair.

"I have something to say…" Margaret said, glancing at all of them before stopping on Lowell.

"I know you have been having affairs…." Margaret spoke painfully.

Lowell glanced angrily towards a frightened Tarrant, who knew what the Lowell placed all responsibility on him.

"Oh my goodness…" Mrs. Kingsley yelped, scandalized.

"Margaret, sweetie…" Lowell cooed, moving towards her.

"I saw you Lowell! Tarrant and I did. Stop lying!" Alice stood up, infuriated by the man's behavior.

"And why don't you tell mother what you two were doing when you saw me…" Lowell said dangerously.

"We already told her. Having a tea party." Alice said, noticing when the Hatter's eyes drooped to the floor.

"Fine. If that's what you want to call it…"Lowell said slyly, sitting back down in his chair, examining his nail.

Alice's mother glared at her daughter and Tarrant.

"Mr. Hightopp, you will leave this house this instant!" Her mother spat, making Lowell smirk.

"But mother…" Alice protested

"I will deal with you later," That was all Mrs. Kingsley said before making the Hatter back out of the room with her gaze.

When he didn't leave all the way, and his eyes darted frantically to Alice, Mrs. Kingsley shouted at him, "Go!"

And with that, the Hatter ran out of the house, not sure of his destination.

Alice paced back and forth in her room that night, worrying about the Hatter and where he could have possibility gone off.

She then heard something tapping on her window. Pulling back the lace curtains, she saw the Hatter perched up on a tree outside.

"Hatter! What are you doing there? You're going to hurt yourself!" Alice panicked, motioning for him to come inside.

Stepping inside, Tarrant noticed the light blue walls and the white bed that looked almost identical to the one in his old room.

"Hatter, I'm so sorry about everything. My mother has behaved awfully…. I didn't realize Lowell saw us…" Alice rambled on.

"Well I guess, at least now I get to see your room!" the Hatter joked.

Alice laughed a little, following Tarrant as he looked around her room.

"Very Alicey…" He finally remarked.

"Is that a good thing?" Alice asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Oh course it is!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hatter, what are you going to do now?""

"I'm not sure, my dear. I guess find a place in the gardens to find out…."

"Wait, you mean you still going to stay?" Alice asked surprised, "After all that happened…"

"Yes… Unless you don't want me too…" Hatter sat down next to her, resting his hand on top her on the blanket.

"Don't be silly…" Alice said, leaning forward, planting a kissed soundly on his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then…" the Hatter smirked, getting up.

"Don't go…not yet…" Alice grabbed his arm as he stood up, pulling him back towards her. "It's cool outside."

The Hatter smiled at her, taking off his hat and setting it on a nearby table before sitting back down on the bed.

"So, tell me something about yourself, and I'll tell you something…" She took Tarrant's hand in her own, drawing little nothings on his palm.

"Well…I like parties and games…." He said, not being able to come up with anything else.

"I hate peas…" Alice said bluntly, causing the Hatter to giggle.

"I enjoy staring at the stars, and making up my own names for them…"

"I've never gone fishing…." Alice stated.

"What is fishing?"

"Then apparently you never have either…" Alice laughed. "I have traveled to Asia and I learned Chinese…"

"Really? Now do you say interesting in Chinese?" the Hatter asked, intrigued.

"I'll get back to you on that…"

The Hatter laughed at this and then continued saying things about himself, wrapping one arm around her.

"I love playing pretend!"

"Me too!" Alice said excited, "I used to pretend almost everything…"

"I hate peas…" He said proudly.

"Hey! You stole mine!" Alice protested, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"No one said that wasn't allowed. Maybe we are just too much alike…." He said happily.

"I guess so…" Alice eyes flickered to his mouth, and then the hatter kissed her passionately.

"Perfect match…" He said against her lips, before claiming her lips once more and standing up.

"You're leaving?" Alice said, disappointed.

"I'm afraid so, dearest. For if I don't leave now, I doubt I ever will…" And with that he was out the window once more, shutting it behind him.

He gave her one more smile through the glass, and then disappeared into the darkness.

The next morning, a visitor arrived at Kingsley Manor.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Kingsley. I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Calvin Barker. I had the pleasure of dancing with your daughter last night, and I thought I'd make a call."

Calvin was a tall, broad shouldered man with golden blonde locks and an everlasting smirk on his face.

"Oh! Yes! Mr. Barker! How kind of you to call!" Mrs. Kingsley said enthusiastically, leading the guest into the drawing room. "Alice!" She called.

"What is it mother?" Alice said annoyed, stomping down the steps.

"Mr. Barker is here to see you!"

"Oh, please," He said with a bow, "Call me Cal."

Alice gave the visitor a shifty look, recognizing him from the night before.

"Come, come, sit both of you." He mother motioned for them to both sit on the couch.

When Alice proceeded not to talk, her mother continued, asking the new suitor questions. "So, Mr. Barker…Ever traveled?"

"Oh, indeed ma'am. I love to travel. I'm away a lot of the time on business, so I'm almost constantly traveling."

"Did you hear that Alice?" Her mother continued her matchmaking, "Alice loves to travel as well. She took over her father's old company?"

"Really?" Cal said, excitedly, though Alice just nodded in response.

"Mother, don't we have to visit the Parsons today?" Alice said, trying to escape.

"Oh, yes indeed. You know what, I will go, you stay here and keep Mr. Barker company." And off Helen Kingsley went, leaving Alice alone with this stranger.

"So…Alice…did you enjoy the ball?"

"Yes…" Alice responded awkwardly…"You?"

"Oh, yes, quite…"

Not being able to stand the awkwardness any longer, Alice stood up, "Really, Mr. Barker…"

"Cal…" He insisted.

"Cal…" She said in distaste, "I really think I ought to be going."

"So soon?"

"Yes, well I'm afraid so…" Alice muttered, walking up the stairs as Cal followed her.

"Are you going to the Cunningham's party then?" He called after her, making her stop on the stairs.

"What party?"

"The one at the end of this week." He said clumsily, "The engagement party of their son Thomas to Miss Nicole Whitmore…"

"Oh…." Alice pretended to recall, "That party. I'm not sure… Goodbye Mr. Barker!" She shouted, jumping up the stairs.

"Goodbye, Alice…" He said softly after she left, placing his bowler hat back on top of his head and letting himself out of the house.

"Hatter…" Alice whispered, crouching down in the bushes, looking for where he could be hiding. It was dark out and she had brought him some food from dinner that evening, but she couldn't' seem to find to find his hide out.

She had looked at the swing first, but he had not been there, and now she was continuing on into a deeper part of the woods, surrounding the garden.

She also had with her a few things the hatter had left in his room, a spool of thread, a few scrapes of material, and a hand held mirror.

The sewing tools Alice had expected, but the mirror surprised her.

Looking at it again, she began to turn it around in her hands, wondering what the Hatter was doing with it. Then…

"Tarrant? Are you there?" the White queen appeared in the mirror, causing Alice to drop it.

"Hatter? Is something wrong? Have you convinced Alice to come back?"

Alice listened in shock at what the queen was saying. He was sent to bring her back?

"How pretending to be Alice's suitor going?"

Tarrant appeared through the bushes, coming to see the source of the noise, only to hear the last part of that the queen had said.

He then noticed Alice, crouched on the floor, staring up at him, her eyes showing a mix of emotions, hate, betrayal, sadness, and disbelief.

Without waiting for the Hatter to explain, Alice just ran in the opposite direction of him.

"Alice!!!! Wait!!! Please!!" He called after her, running after her through the mass of bushes. The Hatter soon caught up to her, and almost tackled her to keep her from running away again.

"Alice let me explain!!" said next to her ear, the Hatter hugging her tightly

"Let go!!" She shouted angrily. The Hatter did what she asked, with a sad expression on his face. She was angry with him; he didn't want her to be afraid of him as well.

"Please, Alice…" the Hatter pleaded, making her stop in her tracks, "Let me explain. The White Queen assigned me to come here and convince you to come back to Underland, to fulfill a prophecy. In order to see you, I was to pretend to be one of you suitors, but when your maid turned them all away, I had no choice but to tell the truth about being your friend. That's all. Everything else that has been said… done…has nothing to do with the White Queen's assignment." He said, desperately looking into her eyes.

He reached out his hands to her, hoping that she would come into them.

"Really?" Alice said hopefully, slowly stepping towards him.

"Everything…"

Alice rushed into his arms and hugged him dearly, as he kissed her cheek and face.

"I love you Alice…" He whispered into her ear, making her gasp in surprise.

"I love you too, Tarrant…" Alice cooed, looking into his eyes before cuddling her head into his chest. He then kissed the crown of her head softly and they stayed their in a comfortable embrace for what seemed like hours.


	8. A engagement

Chapter 8- A fake engagement

It was Saturday afternoon, and the entire Kingsley household was in rush to get ready for the Cunningham's engagement party. Margaret had even agreed to go, as long as Lowell was not to attend.

After the terrible incident early that week, Margaret had moved into the manor, and Alice was doing her best to cheer up her sister.

Margaret had many questions for her sister about a certain Mr. Hightopp.

"_Do you love him?" She asked one night, when Alice returned to her room past curfew._

"_I…." Alice was astonished by her sister's straightforward question._

"_Tarrant…Do you love him?"_

"…_. Yes, Margaret, I do…" Alice admitted, with a far away smile._

"_I knew it…"Her sister said arrogantly_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I knew the first day I met him. That's why I invited him to the ball…." Margaret scooted over towards her sister who sat on the floor, sewing new ribbons onto one of her dresses. "That for Tarrant?" She insinuated slyly._

"_Listen Margaret…I'm sorry about Lowell…" Alice said sadly, feeling bad for her sister. Why must her sister suffer why she was in bliss?_

_Margaret gave her a sad smile, trying to assure her sister that there was really nothing she could do._

"_I'm glad you told me Alice. It's better now that I know…." Margaret sighed, picking up a needle in her hand. She then began to help Alice sew. "So what are you going to do about mother?" Margaret asked, glancing at her sister as she sewed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well you said you love him…Does he love you?"_

"_Yes…" Alice said hesitantly, wondering what her sister was getting at._

"_Then you plan to marry of course. Has he asked you yet?" Margaret asked._

"_Of course not!" Alice said shocked._

"_It's a legitimate question Alice. I know some girls that didn't know their husbands a week before they got married." Margaret said, looking down diligently at her work._

"_And how happy did their marriages turn out?" Alice was disgusted. How could people live like that? To be married to someone they hardly knew._

"_Either way you're going to have to get mother to agree to the match, sooner or later. She did kick the man out of the house after all! How do you think she will react if you try to run off with him or something like that?" _

"_Oh, I couldn't. Not with you like this…. And mother…I know it would hurt her…" Alice said anxiously, sticking herself accidentally with her needle._

"_All I'm saying Alice, is that it might be easier to do it sooner than later…." Margaret said wisely._

_The gears turned in Alice's head, until something clicked._

"_Margaret…Do you think I could have Lowell's invitation…"_

"_Alice, what ever for?" Margaret questioned, seeing the mischievous look on her younger sister's face._

"_For my escort of course…."_

And it was with that, that Tarrant stood at the entrance of the Cunningham's house in a dark navy suit and tie, waiting for Alice to arrive by carriage.

" Don't you look nice…" She said once she finally arrived, straitening his tie.

"It's not really my taste…" He said uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot.

"I know…and I know you don't like these large gatherings either…But please do this for me…." Alice smiled at him, looping her arm with his as one of the butlers's opened the door for them. Then she whispered, "It's not really my taste either…" in his ear, making him smirk.

"What happens if your mother catches us?" He asked, conserved as they walked into a large room full of stuffy, old aristocrats.

"That, my dear Hatter, is exactly what I want to happen…" The Hatter gave her a confused look, before returning his gaze to his surroundings and noticing the exact woman they had just been talking about walking swiftly towards them.

"How on earth did he get in here?" Helen gave the Hatter a disproving look, though instead addressing her daughter.

"He's my…." Alice started before that hatter took over.

"I'm her escort."

"Oh, are you now." Alice's mother raised her eyebrows at this and raised her voice.

"Mother, people are staring…"Alice warned, glancing at the faces around them.

"Yes…" Mrs. Kingsley stepped backwards away from them a bit. "Well sure have enough reason to…" she muttered as she walked away.

This made the Hatter feel self-conscience about his appearance, glancing down at the elegantly tailored suit he was wearing.

"It's not you they are staring at…" Alice reassured him… "It's us…."

Seeing that Alice had arrived, Cal Barker quickly made his way over to her, surprised to see the man she had on her arm.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had an escort… Is he one of your butlers, Alice?" Alice felt Tarrant stiffen next to her, his arm clutching onto her more that necessary.

"Mr. Barker, I'd like you to met Mr. Hightopp…" Alice introduced them.

They both made polite bows.

"So, Alice, what did you think of those books I sent you?" Cal piped on.

"What books?" Tarrant asked, his jealousy rising.

"Oh, just some books about traveling…" Alice attempted to smooth over.

"I know you mentioned the other day at tea that you very much wished to see India, so I thought you might enjoy them."

"Yes, well that was very kind of you. And yes I did. I shall have them returned to you tomorrow. My maid can bring them…" Alice attempted to be polite, though the whole time noticing that Tarrant eyes were turning a deeper shade of orange.

"Well, you can bring them yourself!" Cal said enthusiastically, "for you, your mother, and I are going to play croquet tomorrow afternoon!"

"Really?" Alice was perturbed. Her mother hadn't even mentioned this to her. She was insisting on matching her up with this boring man, but wouldn't tell Alice when he was visiting or likewise. For all see knew, she could be marring the man the next day.

"Oh yes it's all set up! Your mother said you have the most peculiar story about croquet and flamingos..."

The Hatter couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the room, and onto a small balcony that was mostly out of view from the ballroom.

Alice looked concerned. Her eyes followed the Hatter to the balcony and the quickly followed after excusing her self.

"Tarrant, what' wrong?" She asked anxiously, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone could see them out on the small terrace.

"You mother has a problem with me, but yet she has no problem with…. that…" Tarrant said in disgust, in a Scottish accent.

"She just doesn't understand…she…" Alice tried to explain, moving towards him, concerned.

"Understand? What is there to understand?"

"Well you know, she could…." The Hatter raised and eyebrow when she couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know Hatter, maybe she just needs time…."

"Time to do what? Marry you off to someone like Cal?!" He said the name in disgust. Alice's heart beat faster when the Hatter said marriage, thinking back to the conversation she had had with her sister.

"Hatter!" She finally said, calming him down, grabbing his face between her hands.

"I'm fine…." He muttered.

"I love you, you know…." That Hatter chuckled at this random, wonderful statement. "If that's any consolation."

The Hatter just smiled his toothy grin, and then leaned forward to kiss her tenderly on the kisses, slowly deepening it when Alice responded to his touch.

While doing this, they completely forgot that the door was made of glass and that they were partially visible from the ballroom.

One old lady noticed them and was scandalized, quickly pointing out to her friend that it was Alice Kingsley, Helen's little girl and some bizarre man.

The other woman quickly passed it on to another person next to her, until the whole ballroom ha heard…. all except….

"Where is Alice, mother?" Margaret came up to her mother who was drinking a rather large glass of wine.

"Throwing away her morals like a whore in a whorehouse…."Alice's mother took another swig of wine, looking out the window at her daughter.

"Mother!" Margaret said, noticing what her mother was staring at. She then rushed over towards the balcony's glass door, and knocked on it, drawing Alice and Tarrant out of their embrace.

It was only then that they realized people were staring.

"Oh, god…." Alice said embarrassed, trying to hide her face with her hand.

"It's alright Alice. We will deal with this together," The Hatter reassured, taking a hold of her hand in his.

Unlocking the door, Alice and Tarrant walked out into a silent ballroom, all eyes on them. It was so quiet that they could hear their footsteps on the marble floor.

They walked towards Alice's mother, making nervous glances to the other people as their eyes watched their every movement, as though they were the people, looking at the 'animals' inside a cage.

"So…. Having fun are we?" Her mother said pompously.

"Mother we…" Alice started, but her mother interrupted.

"So I assume this means the two of you are engaged."

"What?" That Hatter asked, shocked. He had expected a huge blow out, Alice's mother throwing things off the tables, things like that.

"Well, it's not like you have much choice now…" Helen looked at all the people around her, who were closely listening in to their private conversation.

"Yes, mother, we are…." Alice finally said, looking up at the Hatter no noticed the somewhat scared look on his face.

"Well then…" Said the host who was not too far away, "I guess this party is celebrating two engagements then. To the happy couples!" He raised his glass happily in a toast.

"To the happy couples!" Everyone shouted, also raising their glasses, before going back to their own business.

"Tarrant?" Alice asked, scared by his frightened look. But then he smiled back down at her.

"Come, Alice. Shall you dance with me?"

"With pleasure sir…" She teased taking his offered hand after he made an outrageous bow.

That night, Alice and her Hatter danced almost every dance together. And those that they didn't dance together, they didn't dance at all.

"How are you enjoying the evening, my dear?" The Hatter asked her once he had procured them both seats at a dinner table.

"It's wonderful…you are a very good dancer. I mean I should have known from you futterwaken years ago, but I was very pleasantly surprised that you danced the waltz just as well…" Alice complimented, putting her hand over his on the table. Alice liked the new open relationship. They were free to do almost what ever they wanted now that they were an 'engaged' couple.

"Hatter..." Alice said, testing the waters, "Are we really going to get married?"

The Hatter was surprised by this, and remained quiet.

"I mean…it's just pretend right?" Alice wondered, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't want it to be, but she needed to know for sure.

"Right…" The Hatter said, slightly hurt… "Just pretend…"

"Alice, darling!" Margaret rushed over to them, pulling her sister into a rib crushing

hug, "I'm so happy for you both." She said with a large smile, hugging Tarrant as well.

The hug caught Tarrant by surprise, but she hugged her back, quickly recovering.

"So when's the wedding?" Margaret slide out a chair to sit beside the couple.

"Oh…we're not sure yet…." The Hatter said, his eyes a slight blue color.

"No matter. I shall handle everything. Flowers, music…what do you like about the 27th? It's in about a week, I think that should be enough time to get things in order…"

The Hatter shifted uncomfortably. The 27th was that day that they could return to Underland.

"Now Alice, what colors do you think you would like? And of course we must have you fitted for you dress immediately…"

Alice gave an anxious look at Tarrant, for hadn't they just agreed that they engagement was a fake?

"Alright, I'll leave you two love birds be…" Margaret said, misinterpreting the look.

"Now what are we going to do?" Alice sign, hopelessly.

"Eat cake." Tarrant said, taking a bit of a piece that had just been placed in front of him.

"What?"

"No use worrying about it now, dear. We might as well enjoy ourselves." He lifted his fork to her mouth, and shoved in a piece of the cake.

"Not fair!" Alice mumbled with her mouth full.

"They call me the 'Mad Hatter', Alice, not the just!" He said excitedly, shoving more into her mouth and his own.

Alice made a pout face which the Hatter mimicked, and then they both burst out laughing, trying to keep the cake in their mouths.

"Hatter, I'm rather disappointed in you…" Alice teased.

"Why?" He asked offended.

"Well we have been at this party all of this time, and you have not once said anything mad or crazy… I rather miss it…"

"Well than, to satisfy you my dear…" the Hatter whispered mysteriously, looking around them.

"Fulliwonkey!" He said loudly, drawing people's attention, then glancing away as if he himself was wondering where the noise was coming from.

Alice giggled, "What does that mean?"

The Hatter leaned down to whisper to her. "It's a peculiar kind of Underland monkey. It starts turning in circles when you try and steal it's apples…"

"Apples? I thought monkey's liked bananas…" Alice whispered back.

"What a silly idea!" the Hatter said before leaning his head up and yelling, "Fulliwonkey!" Again.

Alice laughed louder, noticing that the people around them were starting to catch on….

"Hatter…" She called, through laughs

"Fulliwonkey!"

"Hatter!" Alice dragged him out of the room, he still managed to scream, "Fulliwonkey" one more time before they left.

Alice, laughing heartily, pushed Tarrant out the entrance, and the both ran down the steps of the large house.

"That was the most fun I've had at a ball in a long time…" Alice said happily, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, maybe you should just go to different balls then. The ones here really are droll. But the ones in Underland, I rather think you might like…." He rambled.

"I bet I will…" Alice smiled at him, and he smiled back also, noticing that she had said 'will'.


	9. Back to Underland

Chapter 9- A wedding and a new town

The next week went by fast, what with Margaret taking up most of the couple's time with wedding plans. Helen Kingsley however was still keeping to herself.

Alice had picked out her dress, a light cream one that clung tightly to her waist, had a small bustle and train, and it's small, silk sleeves hung just off her shoulders.

Tarrant had been busy helping Margaret with the bigger wedding details, like procuring a license, church, and minister.

It was all very ridiculous, for they were after all making all of these preparations for a fake wedding.

The truth was, that the Hatter didn't want it to be fake. He had been thinking since the party, trying to think of a way to propose to Alice for real, before the 27th.

It was 2 days before the wedding, and he still hadn't had the chance to talk to Alice alone, what with her sister constantly taking up their time.

"Alice!" The Hatter said, bursting into her room, only to see a dressmaker, sizing her dress.

She looked so beautiful. She had a veil placed in her golden hair that flowed down her back, with a long train to match the train of her dress.

"Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed, surprised, noticing his eyes darting to her figure.

"Out!" Margaret yelled, shooing Tarrant out of the room.

"But I…" Tarrant protested "I need to speak to Alice…"

"Later…" Margaret insisted, shutting the door.

"Please Margaret. I knew to talk to her…Please…" Images of Alice flew through his brain, butterflies flying in his stomach as he thought of how lovely she looked in the wedding dress….

Margaret saw how much Tarrant wanted to talk to her sister, "Alright. But give us five minutes at least. She will meet you out in the gardens…" Margaret said, earning a grateful grin from the Hatter as he leaped down the stairs.

"Five minutes…" the Hatter whispered to himself. "Just five minutes…"

"What did he want?" Alice asked her sister, wondering why he had suddenly wanted to see her so bad.

"He said he needs to talk to you right away. We will just finish up the hem, and then you can get changed. I told him you would meet him in the gardens…"

"Good…" Alice was locked in her own private monologue…what could be so urgent and important….

"Hatter…"

Alice walked into the garden, looking around for the hatter until she noticed him on her swing.

"Hello. "He said softly.

"My sister said you wanted to talk?"

"Sit Alice…" The hatter stood up, offering the swing to her.

You could tell The Hatter was nervous. He began to pace and he was twitching his fingers a lot.

"Alice…I…I…" The Hatter lisped nervously, not really sure how to do this.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen in Underland? Did I do something?"

"No, It's nothing like that it's just…" The Hatter readjusted his hat, then looked down at his hands anxiously.

Alice noticed his strange behavior, but decided not to comment on it, for she knew it would just make the hatter more upset.

"I was suppose to go back to Underland on the 27th…"

"Oh…Well I'm sure that I can tell Margaret something…" Alice was upset at this. Though she knew the wedding was a fake, she still, somewhere deep down inside, wanted it to be real.

"No, Alice…you don't understand…I want you to come with me…"

Alice looked up at Tarrant, and saw I loving look in his eyes.

"I want you to stay with me…Forever…Always…" The Hatter moved towards her and knelt down on his knee.

"Dearest, dear Alice, with all your wonderful muchiness…Will you marry me?" The Hatter had a desperate questioning look on his face before Alice toppled upon him, kissing him madly.

"Yes…Yes!" Alice said between kisses. The hatter chuckled against her mouth.

"This isn't pretend is it?" The Hatter asked concerned.

"No, of course not…" Alice smiled lovingly at him, before the Hatter stood up suddenly.

"Well then lets go inside! We have a wedding to plan!"

It was the 27th, the day of the wedding and everyone was getting ready.

Alice had had her hair done and everything, and was going to put on her dress when her mother called her inside her room.

"Alice, I know I have not been very supportive of this match in the past, but I want you to be happy… And I know this Tarrant fellow will make you thus…." Alice smiled at her mother's declaration, happy that her mother wasn't dead set against her marriage now.

"It just reminds me of me and your father's wedding. My father hated him, but I loved him so dearly I didn't care. I see a lot of your father in your fiancé Alice…" Her Mother said almost dream like, lost in old memories.

"Thank you mother…you don't know what that just meant to me…" Alice rushed over and gave her mother a gigantic hug, causing her mother alarm.

"No go! Go get dressed! We don't want to leave him waiting do we!"

Alice smiled at her mother before hurrying to get dressed.

The wedding march sounded around him, and the Hatter uncomfortably fidgeted with his sleeve cuffs.

He was wearing is usual green suit, though with some special enhancement; a crème colored tie and blue vest, for they were the colors. And on top of his head, at Alice's insistence, was him iconic hat.

Alice's mother had been very against it, for who wore such a outrageous hat to a wedding, especially the groom. But Alice had won, as she most always did.

The Hatter looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. How he wished they could have done this in Underland with all his friends…

The Hatter was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice that all the bridesmaids had gone and now it was Alice's turn to walk down the aisle.

Alice stepped out into the aisle and the crowd gave a long sigh. This got that Hatter's attention, and when he looked at the back of the church, his breathe caught.

She looked so beautiful. Her hair arranged in long curls, a crown of pearls preached upon her head, looking like an angel from heaven.

Instead of her father, Helen Kingsley walked her down and when the minister asked if she gave Alice to Tarrant, she gave a proud yes and smiled at the crazy man that was soon to be her son-in-law.

The Hatter took Alice's hand in his own, noticing that they both were slightly shaking.

"Do you Tarrant, take Alice Kingsley, to be your wife? To love and care for always, from today onward for the rest of your life?" The minister bellowed

"I do…" Tarrant said softly, the minister barely making it out.

"And do you Alice, Take Tarrant Hightopp, to be your husband? To love and cherish always, from now to the end of time?"

Alice took her time, to give the Hatter a huge smile and a wink. "I do…"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. " He said as they both slipped on each other's rings, "You may kiss the bride!"

Tarrant gave the minister a questionable look, for he had never heard of this custom at weddings, and was surprised that he could kiss Alice in front of everyone.

"She's your wife now. It's alright." The minister chuckled pushed the Hatter towards Alice a bit, who chastity placed a kiss on his lips, while everyone clapped.

"Lets go home…" Alice murmured to him as the walked down the aisle.

"To Underland?" The Hatter asked excitedly.

"To Underland." She said, pecking him on the cheek.

After saying goodbye to everyone at the wedding, Alice went to her room to pack her things. They would be leaving tonight, probably never to return.

Looking down at her hands, Alice picked up some of her favorite dresses and began to fold them into her suitcase.

Then something interrupted her vision.

"Ah!" Alice screamed in surprise.

"Shh…" The Hatter said, still keeping his hands over her eyes. "I've got a surprise for you."

"For me?" Alice smiled brilliantly under in hands.

"Yes you…" The Hatter leaned in to whisper to her before kissing the side of her head. "Now keep you eyes closed, now peeking!" He said, noticing when she tried to look.

Alice then felt this place something on top of her head. Taking her hands off her eyes, Alice when over to her mirror.

It was the top hat she had asked for, in beautiful shades of magenta and purple. It has a large purple feather sticking out of the hat on one side.

"It's wonderful…Thank you." She said to him, as she saw him in the mirror, coming up behind her.

"So you like it then?" The wrapped his arms around her and they stared at their reflections on the mirror. Alice nodded, examining it. "I just thought now that you will be moving to Underland…you might want something more on the…what shall we call it…the mad side…" The Hatter naughtily nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"WE will just have to see how mad I can truly be!" Alice declared proudly, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Oh! I have no doubts of that…" Was all he said, smiling down at her, and then he went over to her suitcase and tossed a few more things in before shutting it. He then picked it up quickly and asked Alice if she was ready to go.

"Almost…let me just make the rounds for goodbyes…" Alice said, brushing her hands on his arms, before leaving the room to find her sister, her mother, and her old cat Dina.

After saying goodbye to everyone, including a very prolonged visit with her cat Dina, the Hatter and Alice, got in a carriage and told the driver to stop in a little while, just so they were far enough away from the house.

They then got out. Holding their suitcases in one hand and the other's hand in their other hand, The Hatter took a drink of the potion and Alice did right after that.

"Home here we come!" The Hatter said to Alice before they both began to disappear into the mist.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, looking at her strange surrounds. It was like a dilapidated old ghost town, dust covering everything. It looked like no Underland she had ever seen before.

"The Outlands, I'd imagine…Good thing I speak outlandish…" The Hatter said before noticing a man walking down the street, "Could you tell me and my wife where we are and how we might reach Mamoreal?"

The man gave them both a strange look, and the left.

"Well, the people here are rather rude, aren't they?" The Hatter commented as he looked around at they surroundings, noticing a large sign that read, "Why me!!!"

"Well they certainly named the town properly…" The Hatter mumbled, taking Alice's bag out of her hands as the walked down the street, looking for a place to stay.

"I guess we should find someplace…" Alice glanced nervously around her at the strange settings, "It's getting dark…"

"Yes…Right…" The Hatter said, rushing into a saloon when he noticed it.

"Excuse me?" He asked an almost empty bar with only a few, clocked people inside. "I'd like to get a room!"

"Well, stop shouting then, gallymoggers… You're not going to get a room if you keep yelling like that!" A large, bald man with a circular tattoo on his head called from behind the counter, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry… It's just me any my wife…we are traveling through here, and it's getting dark and…I just really need a room…" The Hatter rambled, motioning outside to Alice.

The man gave him a shifty look, "Alright then, there's one right out here…" He said as he began to climb the steps…" Alice!!" The Hatter yelled outside, afraid that the man would change his mind.

"Did you find a room?" Alice asked when she walked in.

"Yes, Yes… But we must hurry…" The Hatter motioned towards the stairs and Alice jumped up the stairs, the Hatter right behind her.

"Here we are…" The Man said, taking out a rusty key and opening the door.

To there surprise, the room was very spacious, and well kept. It was so nice that you would have thought you were in the Queen's castle.

"Thank you!" The Hatter cried, glancing around at the magnificent room.

"Your welcome," The not so scary man said with a smile, and then tossed Tarrant the key before leaving.

"Well, what do you know…" The hatter said astonished, looking around at the room before plopping down on the bed.

"Can we just sleep tonight?" Alice said, falling down in the bed beside him.

"Of course…What would we do?" The Hatter asked naively.

Alice just chuckled, for she was sure he would figure it out sometime… "Nothing…Good night my love…" She said, curling up next to him.

"Good night, Mrs. Mad Hatter…" He said before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.


	10. A visit to Witsend

Chapter 10- A visit to Witsend

"Morning dear…" The Hatter said sweetly to Alice once she woke up. He had been up for a while and had gone down to the slightly frightening bar to get them some tea.

Alice smiled, still half asleep. She could smell pastries and hot tea. She curled up against him more, "Good morning!"

"Tea?" Alice finally opened her eyes finally, realizing that she was starving.

"Oh, yes please. I didn't realize how hungry I am until now…."Alice sat up, and stretched her arms out, yawning. Taking a bite of an offered blueberry pastry, Alice noticed the lovely spread that Tarrant had set out for them. It was breakfast in bed, in the best way, with several fruits that Alice didn't recognize, delicious baked goods, and a steaming hot pot of cinnamon tea.

Alice gave him a small hug and then poured herself a cup of tea, "So where are we off to today?"

"Well, seeing as this is the outlands, it's not to far for the town where I grew up, so it should be easy for me to get there."

"I get to see where you grew up?" Alice asked excitedly, taking his hand in her own, lightly caressing it.

"Well, yes, if you wish it…"The Hatter looked up at her lovingly, "There is a particular meadow I'm rather fond of, kind of like my own little" Wonderland" as you call it." Tarrant smiled at her, now caressing her hand.

"And then where will we go?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Well, to Mamoreal I imagine. The Queen will be glad to see her champion back, and I'm sure everyone there wishes to see you."

"Oh, yes of course…. What are we going to tell them?" Alice furrowed her brow, worried.

"About what?"

"Us…you know…that we are married…" Alice blushed at this a bit, still getting used to being 'Mrs. Mad Hatter.'

"Oh…hadn't thought about that…" The Hatter wrinkled his brow, "The truth I guess… Nothing's better than the truth, at least so I'm told…"

"But how do you think they will all react?" Alice shifted uncomfortably. "They are your friends…"

"And yours too dear Alice. I'm sure they will be surprised on at first, but then they will be very happy for us!"

"Shall we be off then?" Alice said, standing up from the bed.

"Well, most certainly not in that…" He motioned towards her nightgown, that was now she realized was slightly see through. He was already dress in his usual quirky outfit

"Oh, yes… Defiantly… " Alice opened her suitcase and pulled out a lilac colored dress and a white slip.

The Hatter quickly looked away, hiding his eyes with his hands, while Alice pulled off her nightgown.

"You allowed to look now, you know…"Alice chuckled, pulling the white slip on. "You are my husband…"

The Hatter looked a little bit between his fingers and noticed that Alice was wearing her slip now anyway. He then took his hands off his eyes completely, looking at her as though he hadn't ever seen a woman in just her undergarments, and truth be told, he hadn't.

"Hatter, Darling," Alice said as she slipped on her purple dress, "Can you button up the back?"

This took him by surprise and for a few seconds he just stood there, until he realized it and hurried towards her. He then buttoned up all of her dress, and turned her around to face him, kissing her softly on her forehead.

Alice sighed in contentment, and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. The hatter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head again. This was really real. She was his…forever…She was going to be with him forever…She was his…

"We should probably be leaving, shouldn't we?" Alice said, breaking the moment.

"I suppose so, yes…" The Hatter let go of her and picked up their bags

"Goodbye, Beautiful room," Alice said turning off the lights.

"Really, Alice, I don't think it can hear you…" The Hatter chuckled, "And they say I'm mad…"

"Well, do you expect anything else from you wife?" Alice flirted, taking one of the bags out of his hands, and then going down the steps two by two.

"We're done with the room now, Gerard… Thanks for everything!" The Hatter said, tossing the key to the large man from the night before.

"My pleasure, Tarrant…" The man said kindly, causing Alice to giggle as the exited

"When did you get so sociable with strangers?"

"There are many things you don't know about me, my dear!"

It was then that Alice and the Hatter noticed two of the clocked figures chasing after them.

"Run!!!!" The Hatter screamed frantically, hitting both of the figures with the suitcases before running after Alice.

"What…?" Alice said in surprise, stopping when the hatter caught up with her.

"I'm not sure…" He responded, and then noticing that the people were beginning to move, he took Alice's hand and began to run once more.

They ran for what seemed like hours, not sure when it was safe to stop. When they passed through a deep wood and came across a town, they finally stopped.

"Witsend" It read on the sign, it was a small, quaint town right by a small pond. The hatter walked forward cautiously, memories coming back to him of hot summer days and his family smiling at him, watching him as he played in his meadow.

"Tarrant…" Alice called softly, taking a hold of his hand.

He smiled softly at her, leading her in to the center of the town.

"This is were I grew up… Some of the happiest moments of my life happened here…"He said pensively looking around at the buildings on either side of the main road.

Alice remained silence letting the Hatter talk.

"That…was my house…" He pointed a finger towards a very worse for wear building at the end of the road.

"Can I see it?" Alice asked cautiously.

The Hatter just nodded and they continued down the road until they were right outside the dilapidated, charred, mansion. He sat the suitcases down, almost in shock.

"It's so big because her were a large clan, you see… I had 6 brothers and sisters…" Alice rubbed her hand up and down his arm comforting him.

"This must be hard… I'm sorry…we can go…" Alice offered

"No…" The hatter whispered, "This is good…to have somebody to take to…. about this."

"Okay…"Alice kissed him on the cheek, and leaned her head on his shoulder, clinging to him with her arms.

"I miss them so much, Alice…." He said vulnerably, rubbing her back. "Seeing this place again…so lifeless…it hurts…."

"I know it does…. that's what I felt like for a while, every time I would go into my father's study…" Alice admitted, reminding the hatter of his stay in that very room.

"Would you like to see my 'Wonderland'?"

"Yes…very much." Alice smiled as he lead her behind the house into a large meadow full of yellow flowers and a large, willow tree.

"It's lovely…." Alice walked around, imagining a young, orange haired boy running around playing.

"Should we be heading to Mamoreal, do you think?" The Hatter asked, not sure how much longer he could stand being in id destroyed home, before having a fit.

"Probably…But lets sit here for awhile…." Alice sat down on the grass and Tarrant went to sit next to her. Alice rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his hands behind her as they sat on the grass in a contented silence.

"This place I beautiful, Hatter…" Alice finally whispered, kissing his shoulder after she did.

"Yes…it is…"

After leaving the Hatter's house, they went back to the road to start their 2-day journey to the White Queen's castle.

The trip was long, but the two of them didn't mind, for they were with each of other and as always, they were never in want for conversation.

They were about half way to the castle when it was getting dark, so they decided to stop. The Hatter went to gather wood and Alice was looking of some berries that they could eat. That was when she heard the bushes moving.

"Hatter…." She said nervously, looking at the bushes, "Tarrant!"

"What is it?!" Tarrant asked worried, when he arrived. He was holding one of the sticks he had gotten in his hand, as if it were a club.

"Over there…." Alice pointing frantically towards the moving bushes until a small animal walked out.

"Oh…." Alice sighed in relief, thinking that it could have be the scary hooded people that they had seen earlier.

"How rude!" The little duck quacked before scurrying off.

"Really, dear. It's not very nice to frighten away the neighbors..." He teased, as he pulled her over to the large fire he had made. Next to the fire he had laid out a large sheet on the grass. "I hope you don't mind, Alice. I took it from you suitcase…"

"What's mine is yours…literally…." Alice giggled at this, but the hatter was still getting used to the fact that she was in fact his and that now they did share everything.

"Where are we going to live?" He suddenly asked, as he hadn't thought about it until then.

"I don't know. You tell me. Where did you live before this?" Alice asked

"With Thackery. But that won't work at all now will it?"

"Not really." Alice placed her hand over his on the sheet.

"I guess we will have to ask the queen what she thinks would be appropriate. I really don't know anything about this sort of stuff…" He confessed.

"Me either…" Alice admitted.

"Well then, we will just have to figure it out once we reach Mamoreal…" He kissed her forehead and laid down on the sheet.

"How far are we?"

"It shouldn't be long…" He said offhandedly as she laid next to him and the both fell in to a sound sleep.


	11. Fish and Constellations

Chapter 11- Fish and Constellations

Alice awoke that morning to find her husband's arms draped around her at the waist, his face snuggled up against her neck.

Alice smiled outwardly, and then stroked his arms, coaxing him to wake up.

"Hmmm?" That Hatter poked his head up, and looked around, his eyes half opened.

"Calm down silly goose…." Alice sat up, placing her arm on his.

"I am not silly, I was just looking for danger that's all…. And I am not goose!" He said proudly, readjusting his hat on his head. He hadn't realized that he had feel asleep with it on… Well, it wasn't the first time.

"No your not…" Alice suppressed a smile, noticing a small little pout on the man's face. "I'm sorry…"

"Hph!" That Hatter said proudly once more, before breaking into a fit of mad laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alice giggled along with him anyway, though she had no clue what had caused his out burst.

"Oh! I was just considered what it would be like to be goose, you know. Having feathers and such, would be fun, though I don't think I would enjoy the goose bumps…" The Hatter explained, "But then I realized I already have feathers!"

He madly pointed to his peacock feather on his hat, and chuckled a bit more.

"I'm glad to see your back to you mad, old self…"

"First I was a goose and now I'm old?" He teased, pretending to be offended, before Alice reached over and tickled in on the side, telling him to stop.

"Alright, Alright…. but really, you're the one that's insulting people here…." And with that they gathered up their stuff and began to walk east towards the castle.

"You know what I was just thinking…"

"No, I don't, Alice dear…"Tarrant said bluntly.

"Well do you want to know?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I would very much like to know what is going on in that little noggin of yours!"

"Well, why don't you just use your mirror to tell the Queen I'm here? And why am I suppose to be here anyway?" Alice wrinkled her brow.

"Well, you see, with your little tantrum in the woods, I accidently broke it…and the other pestering question…there was a prophecy, just like the last time…" He explained as they walked down a trail though the woods.

"What sort of prophecy? What did it say? I don't have to slay another Jabberwocky, do I?" Alice sighed, thinking back to the battle.

"I hope not…" The Hatter said, worried.

"You mean you don't know?!?" Alice almost screamed, freaked out by the possibility of another battle.

"No!" He dropped the bags and put his hands up as in surrender, "I'm just an innocent bystander!" He yelped.

Alice took his hands down and gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry Tarrant, it's just, I was hoping that you might know some answers. It's so maddening, not knowing what's expected of me, what I have to do, and who I have to be." They started Walking again, until Tarrant realized what she had said.

"No one wants you to be anybody but yourself!" He insisted, and stopped walking. "We just want you to be your fantastical, Alicey, self!"

"It's not that simple Hatter…What if I do have to be the champion again? I'm not sure if I can handle it again…all that pressure, all on me…." Alice said upset, a look of defeat on her face.

"You not alone Alice…." The Hatter said softly, moving closer to her, "I'm here now. I help you with what ever it is…. Whether the prophecy says we slay another Jabber or simply go swimming… I'll always be there…. Forever…"

Alice's eyes began to swim with tears during his small speech, and she quickly ran over to him to give him a large hug, kissing him in the lips.

"I love you…" She said tenderly, looking deeply into his eyes…

"Same here Alice…Same here…" He brushed his hand in circles across her back, calming her so that her tears were a thing of the pass.

"Shall we move on?" He ask joyously, lifting the mood, "There's a lovely large pond up ahead, full of the most magnificent," He raised his eyebrows knowingly at Alice, when she noticed the use of the M word, "fish in all of Underland."

"What kinds of fish?" Alice asked curiously as began to walk in towards a large lagoon in front of them.

"Oh, all sorts! Rainbow fish, cat fish…"

"Angelfish…." Alice said in astonishment.

"Yes! But how did you know that?" He asked confused.

Alice just pointed into the water once they arrived at the pond. There, in the deep lagoon, was a small, white fish with a golden halo that say upon its head, it's fins and scales looking as though they were made of nothing but a cloud.

"Look Alice!" The Hatter said excitedly as he spotted something else in the pond. It was a swordfish, quite literally, being a sword with fins and a tail.

"What's over there, Hatter?" Alice noticed a small cave near the end of the pond, not accessible but by water.

"I'm not sure. I've never noticed before…." He remarked as Alice lean over to touch one of the fish in the water, "Well, I guess we could always find out…" He said as she shoved a shocked Alice into the water.

"Ah!" Alice screamed as she went under, then gasped for air when she quickly came up, her eyes burning from the water that had gotten in them. They hurt so much she could barely see.

"Tarrant! That was really not funny!" Alice said, moving towards where he had been, covering her eyes with her hand. She kept moving in that direction on till she tripped on something on the floor of the lagoon.

Before she had time to scream once more, strong arms caught her under her knees, one arms securing her back. She could hear Tarrant chuckle behind her as he set her back down in the water.

"Ground feeder…." Hatter explained, pointing down to a fish that she had tripped over "Occupational hazard…."

Alice gave him a glare, noticing that he had removed his hat and jacket before coming in, while she was fully dress. But then a smile escaped between her lips. "Lets just go see what's in the cave…"

"Whatever you say dearest…." HE smiled mischievously, swimming behind her towards the cave.

"What do you think is in here anyway? A wondrous, undiscovered treasure for Captain Alice and her fearsome first mate?" He asked when they were drawing nearer to the cave.

"Who's my first mate?"

"Not funny…if you really want to use that kind of attitude, perhaps I ought to be the Captain then! I am the man after all, and infinitely much older and wiser!" He said as the stopped outside the entrance.

Alice laughed…. "What ever you say, Captain…."

Tarrant stood up in the water proudly, "Captain Hightopp…no…Captain Tarrant the Terrible…. I rather like that…."

"Come on Captain…." Alice rolled her eyes as she beckoned for him to follow her into the cave.

"Oh, my…." He said when he entered, looking up at the ceiling that was speckled with small stars, because of the large hole in the ceiling. Though it was perfectly sunny outside, the cave seemed to be in it's own world. The sides on the cave were a dark brown color, and small gems were speckled through the rock, so that the cave looked a mere extension of the sky, as though the night and stars were surrounding them….

"It's so beautiful, isn't it…." Alice sighed, cuddling up to Tarrant.

As they both looked up at the sky together, Alice remembered something.

"Dina!" Alice shouted, pointing up at the sky.

This confused the Hatter at first. What was Alice's cat doing in the sky?

"No…" Alice explained, turning his face up so he was staring at where she had been pointing, "My very own constellation…."

Sure enough, the Hatter could make out the shape of a small cat; it's tall standing erect as it faced side ways. He could even make out a bow around the cat's neck.

He smiled at her, "I can't believe you remember that…" He said, pulling her closer to him as he began to kiss her neck.

"Now, where's yours?" Alice asked, glancing back up at the sun.

He smiled on her neck. Even when he was kissing her, her curiosity still go the best of her. "Look over at the left hand side of the sky. Do you see large spoon?"

"But Hatter, that's the big dipper!"

"I know that," He smiled, "Look above it…."

Alice did, but noticed nothing.

"Do you see the large hat?" He chuckled, thinking himself mad for seeing it.

Alice squinted, looking for the so-called hat. "Actually…. wait…oh yes…I sort of see it…"

"The Mad Hatter…." He said simply, with a small smile. He wasn't very fond of that particular nickname.

Alice placed her arm around his shoulders and stroked the hairs on his neck. She knew he didn't like the name and was trying to calm him down.

"I'm not that mad am I?" He asked sadly.

"Well, I'm afraid you are a little. But it's a good thing though… For I'm madly in love with you…. it would be rather hard to be madly in love with some one who isn't half mad, wouldn't it?"

She shifted so that she was facing him and stroked his cheek softly.

He shivered slightly under her fingertips as a strange feeling of longing came into her. He then began to kiss her neck again.

Alice sighed in pleasure as he pulled her as close to him as possible, attaching her neck continuously, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

The Hatter drew back suddenly, looking her in the eyes. "I think I got what you meant by 'just sleeping'…." He said as he touched her possessively with his hands and kissed her deeply on the mouth once more. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, scrunching his hair in her hands.

"Hatter…" Alice said between kisses, trying to stop, for they were in water.

"I love you so much Alice…"He said, his eyes that lovely shade of lilac, the same color it had been when he first saw her in London, and the color they were at their wedding.

Alice smiled from ear to ear, then leaned forward and kissed him once more.

Finally they separated, Tarrant still holding onto her waist as they looked up at the sky on more time.

"Oh, look at that one!" Alice pointed out a bright star that was a slight shade of blue. "It's so beautiful. I can't believe I didn't notice it that whole time I was looking up there…it's the most beautiful star I've ever seen…"

"Alice…."

Alice turned to see why the hatter had called to her, only to see that he was still staring up at the sky.

"Its name is Alice…."


	12. An Awful Encounter

A/N- Thanks for the Marvelous reviews! They all mean a lot and hope you all will continue reading and reviewing. It all motivates me to write and update more often. Thanks for the wonderful support, Lizzy

Chapter 12- An Awful Encounter

After their little detour at the lake, Alice and the Hatter had to hurry up if they were going to make it to Mamoreal in good time.

They quickly got dressed into something less…wet… and moved on, walking down a very abandoned trail.

"Hatter, darling…."Alice said nervously, looking around at their surroundings, "Are you sure we are suppose to go this way…."

"Of course I am!" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the creepy trail. There were huge cobwebs all around them, and large, scary trees that's branches were rustling eerily in the nonexistent wind. "I'm the one from Underland, remember?"

"I know it's just…. I have a bad feeling about this…." Alice glanced over at a large cobweb, wondering what could be big enough to make it…

"You'll be fine…"Hatter squeezed her hand comfortably, "I won't let anything get you…" He teased.

"Stop it." Alice tried not to smile as he made an attempted scary face, his nose scrunched up, his eyes bugging out, and his mouth, pretending to have fangs.

"As you wish…"He raised his hands up, signaling that he was done. "Unless you want me to walk behind you…you know in case a monster springs up behind you and I have to wrestle them to the ground…" He reenacted it with his hands, grabbing an invisible monster before pinning it to the forest floor and slamming the ground three times.

"No, that won't be necessary…All you'd probably do is serve him tea, anyways" Alice mumbled, somewhat annoyed. She trudged on forward, deeper into the forest and away from him. She didn't appreciate him making fun of her, especially now.

Alice turned the corner pass an old, hollowed out tree. She then, noticed that the Hatter still wasn't there with her.

A rustle came from the near by bushes.

"Very funny dear…"Alice called out, rolling her eyes. "Come on out, I know it's you!"

Still nothing came out of the bushes. Alice looked around her, listening to how eerily quite it was.

"Please…this isn't funny anymore…. Please come out…." Alice moved towards the bushes, frightened.

"Well, only because you said please…" Stayne said as he climbed out of the bushes, walking directly toward her.

"Ah!" Alice screamed, initially frightened. She then, however, just became angry, "What are you doing here? How did you escape?"

"Why? Aren't you glad to see me, dearest?" Stayne drawled on, before grabbing her arm forcefully, pulling her roughly against him, "I know I am…."

"My husband will kill you for this…" Alice spat as he began to touch her, first grazing his hand over her face, and moving downward.

Stayne smirked, "Oh, yes, about that…Congratulations on marrying a crazed mad man. I bet he doesn't even _understand _what's going on…but really…excellent job …"

"Stop it, Stayne, or I'll have to kill you myself…." Alice said through her teeth, fighting his grip on her upper arms.

"Alice?" Alice heard the Hatter calling her. She tried to wriggle out of Stayne's grasp, but his grip wouldn't give. She then tried to yell, but the Knave quickly covered up her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He scolded her demeaning, "You wouldn't want something to happened to you lovely _lunatic,_ now would you? And besides, it's pointless for you to fight, Alice…It's two against one …" He motioned

Alice gave him a questioning look and then looked over when she heard another rustle coming from the bushes.

"Well, if it isn't Um…." The Red Queen snarled, placing her hands on her hips

"What do you want? How did you two escape?" Alice asked, fighting against the Knaves grasp, when she heard the Hatter call on her again.

It was then when Alice noticed their attire. They were dressed all in black robes, with large hoods on the backs of them.

"It was you!" Alice said incredulously, "You were the ones that chased us at the inn…"

"Yes, Alice. We managed to escape the Outlands by these disguises…" The Red Queen motioned to their outfits proudly.

"That, and the fact that I choked to death the two guards that were guarding us…"The Knave pointed out, earning a glare from the queen.

"Why are you helping her anyway?" Alice questioned, looking back at Stayne. "I thought you hated her?"

"Well I do…But how else was I going to escape…we were chained together…." The Knave mumbled angrily, thinking of how nice it would have been to be Red Queen free.

"Enough of this foolish chatter! Come Stayne! Bring the girl!" The women shouted motioning to the bushes as the Knave began to drag Alice.

"Don't move one more muscle ye frumious Guddler's scut, Slurking urpal slackush scrum!" The Hatter held out his sword threatening, speaking outlandish in a dangerous, Scottish accent.

"Oh, if it isn't you lunatic now…" Stayne said, directly to Alice, "What are you going to do to me?" He taunted, his attention now fixed on the Hatter, "Make me laugh to death?"

Hatter slashed his sword violently, and then pointed it at Stayne's neck. The Red Queen stood by, looking angrily at the Hatter.

"Well! Do something Stayne!" She yelled.

"I'm a little preoccupied," He said through his teeth, as Alice stamped on his foot, "Why don't you?!?"

"Me!! You must be joking, Stayne! I couldn't possibly…"The woman glanced almost nervously at the crazy man with he sword.

"Let her go, Knave!" Tarrant growled, rubbing the tip of his sword along the man's jaw line.

"Why?" The knave looked longingly down at Alice, before rubbing his hand along her side, causing her to cringe.

"Because I'll tear you into a thousand pieces that's why!!!" He shouted furiously, his eyes turning a reddish orange. The Hatter pressed his sword harder against Stayne's throat, almost drawing blood.

"Someone's got a temper don't they?" He whispered loudly in Alice's ear, brushing some of her hair with his fingers.

"Maybe he's the one who should be working for me…" the Red Queen mumbled, sitting down on a near my log.

"I told you to let her go!!!" Hatter's eyes now turned fully red and he began to mumble Outlandish curses again.

"Alright hatter, we will do this my way…" Stayne taunted.

"I bloody hell won't…" the Hatter said outraged, seeing the helpless look in Alice's eyes.

"I don't think you have a choice…" Stayne pulled a knife out of his cloak and put it up against Alice's neck.

Alice gasped in surprise when the metal touched her throat.

"Don't!"

"Then we will do this my way then…" Stayne lustfully looked at Alice again.

"That is absolutely out of the question. Alice comes with me!" The Hatter bellowed.

Stayne smirked evilly. "Why of course! We wouldn't want to separate the happy couple, now would we?"

"What do you want Stayne!" Tarrant shouted, annoyed with the Knave's behavior.

"To rule Underland of course."

"Stayne!! WE agreed I'd rule!" The Queen shouted, outraged.

"And you will, my Queen, once we infiltrate the castle…" Stayne had a power hungry look on his face, an evil grin on his mouth.

"That is where you will come in…" Stayne explained.

"I could never go against the White Queen!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll just have too…or else something not very nice might just accidently happen to your little wife here…" Stayne picked up a lock of Alice's hair, watching the Hatter's reaction to it.

"Fine…" Tarrant uttered, barely getting it out, "What do I have to do?"

"Simple. We will soon follow you to White Queen' castle. And then we shall attack. You are not to say a word about this plan, nor give anyone any notice. You will also help us get inside the castle. I will make this sound twice," He then made a weird cawing sound, unlike any bird Alice had heard of, "and you will let us inside. For if you don't…" Stayne tightened his hold around Alice once more, pressing the knife harder into her throat.

"I know…I get it. I may be mad, but I'm not dumb!"The Hatter looked helplessly towards Alice in the Knave's clutches.

"Do we have a deal then?" The Red Queen asked, holding out her hand to the hatter.

Tarrant cursed inwardly, for there was no one who he hated more than the Red Queen. She had killed his family and now she was threatening everything that he stood for by making him go against Queen Mirana.

The Hatter took her hand sadly, and shook it. The Knave immediately let go of Alice and she rushed into the Hatter's arms. The Hatter tightened his grip on her possessively then pushed him behind him.

"Don't worry, my dear friend, we were just leaving…" The Knave smirked.

"Goodbye, Umm…" The Red Queen smiled viciously, now that her plan was underway.

"Bloody big head…." The Hatter muttered under his breath.

"Stayne? Did you hear something? Just now?" The queen looked around for the source of the noise.

"No, my queen… I didn't…" Stayne sighed, annoyed as they left through the bushes, the same way that they came.

Once they were out of sight, the Hatter pulled Alice into his arms tightly, kissing her face all over.

"You don't know how worried I was, Alice…" He said between kisses.

Alice hugged him tightly… "I think I do…Stayne threatened you before you came, when I tried to call for help…"

"I'm just glad you okay…." Tarrant tightened his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Tarrant…"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?" Alice looked over towards the bushes.

"I'm don't know, Alice… I don't know…"

Not wanting to sleep in the forest, the couple decided to keep moving that night.

It was about 12:00, when they finally were getting so tired that they had to rest. They we so tired, that for a while, Alice was leaning on the Hatter most of the time, almost falling asleep while walking.

Laying down their bags by the tree, Tarrant took out the same sheet that they had slept on the night before.

"This is fine, right?" He asked when he saw a very pensive Alice staring at him, lying down on the sheet. When Alice didn't respond, he started to worrying, wrinkling his brows together, "I promise I will find us a house, I mean, a bed at least, when we get to the castle… I sorry I'm not very good at this…I should have been more prepared…more…"

"Hatter! It's fine…" Alice kissed him on the forehead before lying down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"See you in the morning…" Alice said, still a little out of it, causing Tarrant to worry.

"Right…We'll be at the castle tomorrow, I promise!" He kissed her cheek, as she turned slightly away, so that most of her back was facing him.

"Night…"

"Umm…yes… good night Alice…" The Hatter said sadly, letting go of her and looking up at the stars.

Almost right away he heard Alice's steady breathing next to him. He looked back up at the sky and noticed a bright blue star.

He looked of at the sleeping woman next to him and brushed his hand along her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alice…I'll make this all better…I promise…" He whispered, wrapping his arm around her again and feel asleep, looking forward to a better, brighter, tomorrow.


	13. A Castle and Raindrops

Chapter 13- a castle and raindrops

* * *

"Morning dearest…"The Hatter whispered into her ear, waking Alice out of an almost restless sleep.

Alice turned around to see a compassionate, slightly nervous smile on his face.

"Morning…" Alice signed getting up, brushing of the skirt of her dress.

The Hatter wrinkled his eyebrows together and pouted a bit when Alice wasn't looking. What was wrong? What had he done to make her upset?

"Well see all our friends before nightfall!" He said cheerfully as he stood up, folding the blanket.

"Really?" Alice asked, coming out of her mood a bit.

"Yes!! Tonight precisely, if I'm correct! Which I may not be, but I think that I am, although I'm not right about these sorts of things often, I much prefer making hats, in fact once…"He lisped, rambling on.

"Hatter…" Alice said affectionately, touching the side of his face.

"I perfectly fine, just peachy…" The Hatter choked out, taking her hand off his face and holding in-between his own hands.

"So Mamoreal, huh? What's happened here since I left?" Alice lightened her mood considerably after calming the Hatter down. They picked up they bags and began to walk down a straight, clear path.

"Not much has happened, Alice. Which is a good thing, you know, in Underland!" Tarrant chuckled, shifting the bags weight to his other arm.

"So no revolts? No nothing?" Alice curiously asked, looking at the hatter who was walking beside her.

"Well certainly things not nothing! The Queen has held many tea parties and ball in your honor, after you left of course…"A hint of sadness came into the Hatter's face when he thought of the three, lonely years Alice was absent from his world.

"Really? How were they? Did you Futterwaken at all the balls?" Alice teased, not noticing the miserable look this brought to the Hatter's face.

"Actually no…I did not attend…" Tarrant muttered, pulling his hat down farther so that Alice couldn't see the look on his face.

"Why ever not?" Alice questioned, trying to see the face that the Hatter had just hidden.

"Well…you know…after the battle…I was a bit tired…. And exhausted Alice…and I…" His eyes were a shade of grey just thinking about it.

"Tarrant… tell me the truth…" Alice grabbed his arm and forced him to stop walking. She then pushed his hat up slowly, noticing the sad color his eyes had adopted.

"I didn't want to celebrate…not after…that…" He whispered, his eyes glistening emotionally, looking into her own.

Alice pulled him into a hug, almost crying from the look on her husband's face.

"Hatter…" she said fondly, holing his face between her palms, "I will never leave you again, you know that? I'm sorry. I was foolish, I didn't recognize my feelings for you…for if I did…" Alice sighed, "I love you Tarrant…"

Alice leaned forward to brush her lips against the Hatter's full of love.

"I'm sorry Alice…I should have never let you go in the woods, I should have been able to handle all of this new stuff, I should have…"

Alice cut him off with her lips, muting him in a passionate kiss. She placed her hand behind his head to pull his lips closer to her, and felt his hands rest on her hips.

"We will never make it to the Queen's castle if we keep doing this…" The Hatter said, hovering over her lips.

Alice smiled, a little bit disappointed, "Yes. Your right I guess…" Alice stepped back and then took his hand in her own as the continued to walk down the path, an outline of a castle appearing on the horizon.

* * *

"Tarrant Hightopp and the Champion are on their way, my Lady…" Nivens said when he entered the queen's chambers.

"Excellent!" Mirana clapped her hands together gently, before grabbing the Oraculem in her hand.

"Has the Oraculem predicted anything else, your majesty?"

"No, Nivens, that is not why I am taking it. Can you call for Absolem?"

"What is it you majesty?" Absolem asked, appearing on her shoulder.

"Alice has arrived…" The White queen informed him.

"Then lets go and greet her…. Properly…" Absolem said as he and the Queen walked out of out chambers.

* * *

"Do you think they are all here?" Alice asked as they walked through the all white courtyard.

"I believe so…"

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked him intently. The Hatter just pointed his finger at a large crowd of animals running towards them.

"Hatter!!!" Mallymkun shouted as she scurried towards them. The Hatter reached out his hand and lifted her up so that he could hug his cheek.

"Your late you know…both of you…" The White rabbit commented to Alice, and then Alice surprised him by lifting him up and giving him a hug.

The Hatter chuckled at the rabbit's reaction.

"Yes, I'm so sorry... we got a bit caught up…" Alice nervously looked over at her husband, thinking back to the knave and the Red Queen.

"There you are! All of the tea is cold and it's all your fault!" March yelled madly, throwing a spoon at the Hatter.

"So sorry my dear March. I don't think I will be able to have tea much often anymore…" Hatter smiled at Alice across the crowd of people.

"What does he mean Alice?" Mallymkun asked, looking up at Alice.

"Well…"

"You see…" The Hatter tried to help.

"Alice! Hatter! What a pleasure it is to see you both!" The white queen said as she floated in.

"Your majesty." Tarrant made a low bow, his hat almost touching the ground.

"Alice…It's so good to have you back with us…" Mirana said as she gave Alice a hug.

"Yes…I know I'll love living here…" Alice looked over at the Hatter lovingly.

"You're staying?" March asked, pulling his ears.

Alice walked over to Tarrant and linked her arm with his, gazing into his eyes.

"For a long time from what I can tell…"

The Cheshire cat appeared, his head resting against his paws.

"So how is my favorite couple?" He grinned, spinning towards them.

"Huh?" Mallymkun asked confused.

"Oh, haven't you heard? It's all around the forest…"Chess drawled.

"Chess…" Tarrant warned.

All attention now turned to Alice and the Hatter.

"We have something to tell you all…" Alice got out nervously, clutching the Hatter's arm tightly.

"We're married!" The Hatter blurted out.

All was silent, and all around them Alice and Tarrant saw shocked expressions.

"Well…" Tarrant looked nervously down at Alice than looked up at the crowd around them.

"Congratulations…" The white Queen said, being the first to speak, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"We'll miss you at the tea table…" Mallymkun said sadly before she left.

March just gave them both a confused look and then followed the mouse as she left.

Nivens smiled at them both before following suit until only Absolem and the Cheshire cat were left.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hatter…" Absolem said absentmindedly before fluttering away.

Chess grinned at them both. "I shall miss you Tarrant and out little tiffs. You wouldn't be parting with that lovely hat of yours then? You know, as a wedding gift?"

"It was our wedding Chess!" Alice insisted.

"Alright, Alright…" The cat said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Well, I thought that went rather well, don't you?" Hatter sighed, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

"I thought you said they would be happy for us!"

"Well they are…"

"Did you not just see that?" Alice said upset.

"Yes! I did and frankly I believe they will just have to get used to it…" Tarrant pulled her fully into his arms, kissing her cheek.

He then noticed a small drop of water on her face.

"Are you crying?" He asked confused.

"No! What are you talking about?" She wrinkled her forehead, confused by his remark.

They then both felt more drops on their faces. They looked up and saw that it was beginning to pour down rain.

The Hatter took off his hat and placed it over Alice's head to shield her from the rain.

"Perhaps we should go in Alice, dear?"

"In a little bit…let's just stay here for a while…" Alice said, smiling, looking up at the sky fondly. She loved being in the rain.

"You'll catch cold…" Hatter worried.

"Hatter, dear?" Alice twirled around in the rain, splashing in the puddles

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor, and dance with me…" Alice smiled, holding out her hand for him to join her.

The Hatter turned her around in circles before placing his hand on her waist and waltzing.

He chuckled at her bright face, all bad thoughts now gone.

"Don't you just love the rain?" Alice asked, looking up as the Hatter moved her back and forth.

"It is rather nice, and refreshing…" Tarrant said as he twirled her out and then pulled her into a dip.

"You're an excellent dancer…" Alice complimented, brushing some of his soaked hair out of his face.

"Here," Alice took off his hat, "Have your hat back."

"No…"

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"It's looks much better on you…"

"I don't believe you. What's the real reason?" Alice saw through his remark.

"Well, I can't have my wife catching a cold, now can I? That would be a very un-husbandy thing to do…"

Alice laughed loudly into his shoulder, as he continued to spin her around, singing in her ear, the raindrops patting softly in the background.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. The Chase

Chapter 14-An Infamous Chase

Laughing, Hatter chased Alice through the courtyard, the rain splattering down upon them.

"I'm going to get you!"

Alice squealed as he reached forward, and then giggled when she escaped his grasp.

"Never!!!" Alice shouted back at him, in a tone of determination.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mrs. Hightopp!" Tarrant warned.

"You forget that I am The Alice! Champion of Underland! I can do anything!!" Alice said proudly, stopping to face him. She placed her hands on her hips and posed as if she were a knight in shining armor. She couldn't help but laugh after that.

"Oh yes…." He placed one finger, pondering, on his chin. "I almost forgot…"

Alice gasped, slightly angered by his teasing.

"I'm very sorry, Champion Alice…. Forgive me for my madness?" Hatter walked towards her. Alice eyed him cautiously, trying to see if he was still playing their game.

Alice walked towards him a bit, before she darted sideways, the hatter's arms barely missing her.

"Aha! I knew it!" Alice exclaimed, pointing her finger at a chuckling hatter.

"Fine, my dear. You got me. I was trying to trick you." The Hatter admitted.

"I knew it…." Alice repeated, smiling at him.

She shivered, feeling the raindrops drenching her dress, the cold wind more noticeable now that they had stopped moving.

"Shall we go inside now?" Tarrant suggested, noticing her shiver.

"Yes…I guess so…" Alice sighed as the both walked inside the castle, into a long stone, corridor.

The Hatter reached one hand behind Alice's back and then.

"Ah!"

"Your it!!!" Hatter shouted joyously.

"What!"

"You heard me!" He shot her a wide grin before sprinting down the hallway.

"You little…." Alice said frustrated, determined to catch him. She then took off after him down the long halls that lead to the throne room. He went around the opposite side, so Alice decided to go in the main entrance to catch him.

Looking into the room, Alice noticed some of the royal court having a meeting.

"You'll never get me now!" Hatter called from across the white marble floor, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Want to make a bet?" Alice challenged. She than ran straight across the room, startling the lords and ladies as she knocked into their table, and left muddy footprints all across the royal throne room.

The Hatter laughed at her display and continued to run around the castle.

"Hatter!!!" Alice cried in annoyance, starting to get tired of their game. They were going to ruin the whole palace at this rate.

"Excuse me miss! But you do not have authority to be in this part of the castle!" A knight chess piece came up behind her and seized her by the arm. Alice protested then noticed another knight come up to them.

"You got the other one?" The first knight asked the newly arrived.

"Yeah. Found him hiding up on the third floor. Klan says we're to bring them to the throne room. Who do these people think they are anyway? Running around like wild, destroying the beauty and serenity of the castle!"

Alice smiled a bit at this, but then quickly protested when the knights began to pull her. "What do you think your doing?"

"You trashed the white queen's palace, miss. Surely you know that has consequences…" The first knight said.

"I didn't _trash_ anything! I'm a guest here!" Alice shouted, trying to jerk her hands away from her capturers.

"Sure you are…" The second knights said sarcastically as they shoved open the doors to the throne room.

"Alice!" Hatter called out in relief when he saw her come through the door.

"Hatter, darling! What's happening?" She asked, looking around that the spectacle she had made.

"Well, it seems as though we are in quite a large amount of trouble. A colossal amount really! If I were an elephant I doubt I would be is such a colossal…"

"Hatter!"

"Thank you…" he squeaked, coming out of his rambling. Alice's capturers finally let her go now, and Alice rushed over to the hatter, giving him a large hug.

Hatter kissed her forehead, and hugged her as tight as possible.

"I was a little scared when the knights found me, you know…worried about what might happen to you…."He whispered in her ear, with sad tone in his voice. His eyes were a light shade of blue.

"I though the same think, Tarrant…" She looked up into his eyes and then smiled softly at him, causing his eyes to change back to their healthy, eccentric green.

A door opened in the corner, and a bishop chess piece walked in, eyeing the wet couple angrily.

"Look, sir, this is all really just a big misunderstanding…" The hatter started to explain.

"You see, sir, we were just…." Alice continued.

"Rampaging throughout the castle and the gardens destroying several flower beds, ruining the queen's court meeting this afternoon, and desecrating her majesty's royal throne room." He said, not amused.

Tarrant eyes widen in shock and his looked at Alice, worried.

"Can we please speak to Mirana?" He asked.

"I know you are the hatter here, but that gives you no right to..."

"Please…."Alice pleaded, shivering in her wet clothes. She really needed to change.

"Fine…" The bishop spat as he walked back through the door he had come out of, returning quickly with the queen.

"Oh Tarrant! Alice! What on earth happened to you!!!" Mirana asked in concern, examining their attire.

"Just got caught in the rain, that's all…" The Hatter explained.

"Do you not realize who these people are your majesty? These are the two ruffians that ruined your throne room…" The bishop insisted, confused by the queen's concern for them.

"Do you not realize who they are Klan? This is the champion of Underland!" Mirana motioned to Alice, and all the color washed out of Klan's face.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…I…" Klan muttered apologies as he bowed out of the room.

"Please forgive him…he's new…"the queen said as she shooed the rest of the soldiers away.

Hatter and Alice smiled as the white queen walked down from a pedestal to be level with them.

"So… Please do explain all of this to me… You two are married…" Alice blushed a bit at the queen's comment, not used to people saying it. The hatter took her hand in his own hand, "And now you trash my castle…some how I think I'm missing a few things…"

After filling the queen in on their marriage, Tarrant had decided to go visit his 'hatting' room, to make sure everything was the same as he had left it.

"So Alice…tell me the truth…woman to woman…How did this all happen? How did you and your Hatter really come to this relationship? I don't recall any particular attachment the last time you were here."

"Well… It happened so very fast…It's hard to say were I started loving him…" Alice explained, a faraway look in her eyes. "I suppose I have always loved him, ever since we met… it just took me a while to realize it…"

"I knew he loved you…especially after Frabjous day…He just was the same Tarrant that we all knew…It was as if he was just an empty shell…" Mirana said sadly, noticing a surprised look on Alice's face. She hadn't heard anything about any of this until now.

"I didn't realize…" Alice said out loud, thinking back to her last visit. All the signs had been there, but she had been oblivious to the Hatter's feelings for her.

"Yes, well all of that is over now. And you shall live happily ever after with the man of your dreams…"

Alice smiled and then suddenly the Hatter appeared in the doorway.

He had changed out of his wet clothes and was now in a light green vest, light blue shirt and a teal jacket.

"Alice darling…Can she come with me for a minute?" He side glance at the queen and she nodded her head, saying that Alice could leave.

"Certainly. It was a pleasure talking to you Alice. I hope this happens again…" Mirana said, smiling sweetly the couple before her.

"I wanted you to see my 'hatting' room…"

Alice gasped when he shoved open the doors and she looked around to see thousands of hats hanging off hooks on a wall as well as a shelf beneath it. There was also a an spinning shelf decorated with every color of thread imaginable, as well as a large, odd shaped table cluttered with lace, feathers, buttons and a sewing machine.

"Now for my personal favorite part…" He took a hold of her wrist and pulled her towards another pair of double doors on the left side of the room.

"There's more?" Alice asked in astonishment.

The Hatter smile widened at her face, and then opened one of the doors for her, like the gentleman that he was.

Rolls upon rolls of fabric filled the room. Every color you could think of was present, from the darkest dark to the lightest pastel. To Alice, she had never see something so wondrous before.

"Hatter…this is…" Alice said, lost for words.

"Now I can make you the all of the best dresses and hats and…" Hatter cried elated, turning in circles, motioning to everything around him.

"Really?" Alice's eyes glistened.

"Of course. Only the best for my Alice…" the Hatter calmed down, taking her hands and resting his forehead against hers.

"I really don't deserve you. …" Alice uttered with her eyes closed, a tear falling down her face.

"Don't be silly…If anything, you're just _mad_ for marrying me…" He kissed her soundly on the lips and then spun her around, just like he had in the garden an hour earlier.

Alice laughed a bit and then pulled him back towards her. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"She muttered.

"Nonsense…" He pecked her on the mouth before pulling her out of the large room full of material.

"Where are we going Hatter?"

"The Queen set us up a room in the castle to stay. We can ask her about the housing thing tomorrow, I suppose…"Tarrant tugged his wife up the stairs, walking towards a door at the end of a long corridor. "The white queen sure likes her long hallways doesn't she?" He remarked, and then he noticed that Alice had stopped and had a very serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What are were going to do about the red queen and Stayne?"

The Hatter's eyebrows wrinkled together, and a frustrated look came over him.

"Let's go inside."

"But Hatter, we have to think of something…." Alice continued as they walked into a bright green and blue room.

"It's rather odd that this room is so colorful, don't you think? You know Mirana…she likes her white…"

"Hatter!"

"I'm tired, aren't you? Maybe we had better…" Hatter said as he threw off his jacket and tossed it onto a near by couch.

"Hatter!" Alice called again.

"What shall we do tomorrow, huh? I was thinking maybe we could have tea with all our friends then…" the Hatter continued to walk, and Alice followed. They were now in a spacious bedroom with a large king-sized bed in the middle.

"Hatter!!!!!" Alice shouted, finally causing him to give up on changing the subject.

"What!!" He shouted back at her, upset.

"Well aren't we going to talk about it? Come up with a solution?" Alice insisted, making a point by using her hands.

"What is there to talk about Alice? There is no solution!!!" He yelled, frustrated.

"There has to be!!!"

"Alice!" Hatter yelled in his Scottish accent, his eyes having changed a while ago.

"Tarrant!!!" Alice yelled back at him.

The Hatter took a deep breath and than sat down on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps we should just discuss this in the morning…"

"Hatter, I…" Alice said, trying to make things up between them.

"Night Alice…" He said, crawling under the covers.

Alice quickly slipped off her wet dress and into a nightgown, and got into bed herself.

"I love you…" Alice whispered when she crawled under the covers. Alice stared up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. She knew the hatter was angry and wasn't that surprised when she received no response. She had over reacted a bit. Part of it was truly his fault, but it was equally her own, and she didn't want this to create something bad between them.

Alice turned over, facing away from him, and curled herself up in a ball, trying to get some sleep after their fight.

Then Alice felt the person behind her move and wrap their hand around her stomach, pulling her tightly against him.

Alice smiled and turned to kiss Tarrant on the temple.

"I'm sorry…."Alice whispered.

"I love you…"


	15. A Marvelously, Mad ball

A/N- Just a quick note to start off. First of all, thanks to everyone for the reviews and constructive criticism. I have really taken them all to heart and am trying to catch more of my errors. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and will keep reading and reviewing to tell me what you think. I'm personally not sure how well I am doing on this particular story. Thanks again, Lizzy.

It was decided that there would be a large tea party the next day in honor of Alice's return, and of her and the Hatter's marriage.

The castle was bustling with activity as everyone was preparing the cakes, setting up the tables, and of course, getting dressed in their best for the party.

The Hatter had offered to make Alice a dress for that evening to match the purple hat that he had given her for their wedding. Alice had protested, saying that there was no possible way the dress would be ready in time, and she didn't want him to be working all day just because of here. But the Hatter had insisted.

So when the sun began to fall down, Alice went to the 'hatting' room to see her dress.

As soon as she arrived outside the doors, Alice heard crashing noises coming from inside, as well as the loud hum of a sewing machine.

Knowing that the Hatter wouldn't hear her knock, Alice pushed open the doors and walked inside.

"Ah!!" The Hatter exclaimed startled, hiding something behind his back.

It was then that Alice noticed how undressed Tarrant was. She glanced at him and noticed that he was just in his underwear and an unbuttoned purple dress shirt. Alice surprised herself by thinking how well he looked in this particular clothing, imaging how well he would look with out it as well.

Hatter stood still, eyes wide as saucers, while Alice blushed profusely.

"I came to get my dress." Alice explained with an awkward smile.

The Hatter relaxed a little after the initial shock of Alice seeing him undressed.

"Oh, yes…right!" He squeaked out, pulling the dress from behind his back. It was in a deep magenta color, sleeveless dress with purple ruffles at the bottom and purple embroidered flowers at the top of the bodice. It matched that hat he had given her perfectly.

"It's so beautiful." Alice gasped, running her fingers over the flowers.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do, Tarrant. You made it for me." Alice smiled sweetly at him, noticing that he hadn't moved a muscle since she came in the room. He was also messing with his hands nervously. "Is something wrong? I can leave!"

"No! No." He insisted, nervously looking down at his attire again, "It's okay, right? We are married…" He quoted her, earning a smile.

"Yes, yes we are." Alice noticed a magenta vest that matched her dress on the table, and helped him into it, buttoning up his shirt and vest.

He smiled shyly down at her as she buttoned his collar. All of this was so new to him, but at the same time, wonderful.

"Now you just need the perfect tie!" Alice said patting his chest.

As Alice went searching for a tie, Hatter pulled on a pair of pinstriped black pants.

"Aha!" Alice exclaimed, tossing a black, purple and magenta striped tie in the air.

"You found one?" Hatter asked, surprised

"Yep," Alice began to tie it into a bow under Tarrant's chin, "Perfect!"

The hatter smiled at her brilliantly, turning in a circle to show off his attire.

"Now, you have to get dress! We don't want to be late, you know! It would look a little strange if the guests honor were late for their own party, wouldn't it?"

"Don't worry. I'll be right down. I just have to grab my hat from upstairs, and change into my dress!" Alice called back to him as she ran towards the door and up the nearest flight of stairs.

"Are you ready?" Tarrant asked, squeezing her hand.

Alice adjusted the hat on her head so that it was slightly to the side, and then adjusted his as well. Hatter smiled at her and she nodded to tell him that she was ready.

Two guards opened the double doors in front of them as one of them announced, "Presenting Champion Alice and her new husband Tarrant Hightopp!"

The large ballroom echoed with loud applause as Tarrant and Alice walked in, holding hands. In the front of the crowd was the White Queen, surrounded by their closest friends.

Hanging from one of the walls was a large banner reading, 'Congraglations Hatter and Alice!'

Hatter wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, staring at the misspelling.

"Thackery made the sign," Mally explained, rolling her eyes.

The couple just smiled at this, and glanced around at the rest of the beautiful decorations and at the large crowd that had gathered to celebrate their joy.

"This celebration is going to move out onto the lawn, where we a large tea party set up to celebrate Underland's favorite couple!" Mirana announced to everyone, so that they began to file out into the gardens.

Alice was startled when she heard a loud purring behind her.

"Chessur!"

"Well, isn't someone happy to see me! I would watch out Tarrant." Chessur taunted, turning in a circle around the Mad Hatter's hat. "Of course I would be willing to drop out of this completion for that lovely, large hat of yours…"

"Nice try." Tarrant said, holding onto his hat and pulling Alice closer to him, his arm wrapped protectively on her waist.

"Fine. She's not my type anyway. Not enough fur…." Chessur grinned before he disappeared before he reappeared in the garden. "Coming you two? This is your party!"

Hatter kissed Alice on the cheek quickly before they went out into the rose gardens.

The tea party was lovely. It included all of the Hatter's favorite tea flavors, as well as a large chorus of his favorite song, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat.' There even was 23 story cake, each layer a different flavor, with miniature dolls on top, one with a large top hat, another in a powder blue dress.

After everyone had finished his or her tea and cake, it was starting to get dark in the courtyard outside. Then suddenly, thousands of lightning bugs appeared and light the outside of the courtyard, giving it a magical glow.

Several animals went to the side and began playing music including a stork that played violin with its feet and a platypus that played the trumpet.

Alice laughed out loud when she heard the music; its quantity was something she had never hear before. It made she want to smile, jump up and down, and fall into a peaceful sleep at the same time.

Soon couples began to fill the dance floor, dancing to an upbeat jig. Alice watched their strange movements excitedly. Their dancing was so unlike anything that she had seen back in London.

The Hatter looked over at Alice, noticing her wistful look at the dancing couples. "Care to dance Mrs. Hightopp?" Tarrant bowed, offering her his hand with a shy smile.

"I would like to, very much…"Alice said with a sad smile, "But I don't know how."

"Of course you do! We danced before!" Hatter pointed out, pulling her by the hand towards the dance floor.

"That was different! I don't know how to do this sort of dance!" Alice confessed, looking down at her shoes.

"Well it's a good thing you've got such a good teacher than!" Hatter grinned at her, showing off his gap teeth. He then pulled her into his arms and placed her hand in his. "Just follow me." He whispered in her ear, before twirling them both in a circle.

After spinning in circles for a long time, Alice was slightly relieved when the song changed in favor of a slower one. Thinking that they were done dancing, Alice started to walk away, but was pulled back by the Hatter quickly. "You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?"

Alice smiled as they began to waltz just like they had in the rain. Hatter pulled her closer so that their cheeks were touching and continued to move them in a slow dance.

"I love you Tarrant." Alice whispered in his ear, causing a bright smile to appear on the Hatter's face.

"Me too, my dear." He said, kissing her cheek, not caring how many people were probably watching them. He then spun her out and back into him as the song started to pick up speed.

"Do you want to go somewhere more…private?" Alice asked timidly when the song change back into a fast, upbeat rhythm.

"Yes…"Tarrant breathed emotionally, lust showing in his eyes. He then took her hand and they both ran out into a less visible part of the garden.

Pulling her behind a large hedge, the Hatter kissed Alice's mouth greedily. They both gasped for air, not wanting to stop. Tarrant began exploring her neck and shoulder hungrily, as she played with his hair, scrunching it between her fingertips.

"They will probably be wondering where we ran off to." Alice sighed as Tarrant pulled her tighter against him.

"Mmm hmm…" He muttered against her throat, still kissing her.

"Should we go?" Alice asked before he cut her off with his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hatter? Alice? Where are you? They want you to do the futterwaken!"

They broke apart when they hear Mally calling from not far away, both of them panting.

"We should go." Hatter whispered, kissing Alice's hand.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight…" Hatter leaned forward and peaked her on the lips before pulling her out of the hedges in front of a very startled mouse.

The Hatter sat on the bed, fidgeting with the bottom of his nightshirt. Alice was in the bathroom changing out of her dress from that night. Tonight was it….

He was very nervous. Alice was the first woman he had ever had any sort of interest in before, so all of this was extremely new to him, as it was to her.

"Alice?" Hatter said nervously outside the door, wondering what was taking her so long.

"Just one minute!" Alice called from the other side of the door

Tarrant turned back to the room and went to sit back down on the bed again.

"What do you think?"

He turned around to see a vision of beauty. Alice had all of her hair loosely on her shoulders, wearing a very short, silky blue nightgown.

"Breathtaking…" He said, closing the distance between them and taking both of her hands in his.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms tenderly, before Alice surprised him by kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"Right where we left off…" Hatter said, smiling against her lips, before he lifted her up as carried her to the bed.

Alice giggled naughtily as he carried her.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked shyly when they were both situated on the bed.

Tarrant just gave her a loving smile and kissed her deeply, leaving no question if he was, in fact, ready.


	16. A Union, A Separation

"Ah!" Alice cried out.

"Oh!" Hatter gasped. He then whispered sadly into her ear, trying to withdraw himself as he laid back down on the bed. "I'm so sorry Alice…I didn't mean to…I…"

Alice quickly caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back to her.

"No…It's alright." Alice said, kissing him softly on the mouth, brushing her fingertips across his jaw line.

Hatter smiled weakly at her, his eyes changing slowly back to their normal green. He then began to kiss her naked shoulder, moving his mouth lovingly across her collarbone.

"Don't stop…" Alice begged, pulling his head closer to her.

Hatter grinned against her skin, making Alice shiver.

He then drew back and looked over her bare body. "Your so beautiful." He said simply, his eyes now a lovely light violet. "No wonder you have so much muchiness…"

"Tarrant…." Alice giggled before she kissed him soundly, turning then both so that he was directly above her.

"I don't want to hurt you again…" Tarrant said vulnerably, brushed a strand of her golden hair away from her face.

"You won't…" Alice said to reassure him, "I want this remember. I love you!"

A large smile broke out across the Hatter's face. "Me too."

Hatter woke up first the next morning, stretching his arms out in a big yawn. His arm brushed something to his right, and that's when he noticed a sleeping blonde lying next to him. Memories from the exhausting night before flew back into his brain, and he smirked openly. Alice had finally become his wife, in every way.

Turning over onto his side and resting his head on his elbow, Tarrant looked fondly over Alice as she slept. Her hair cascaded over her pillow and her bare shoulders. He loved the way the sun coming through the window was reflecting in her hair. It made it seem as if she had a halo; A lovely, golden halo.

Hatter wrapped an arm around her waist, and picked up one of her locks between his fingers, examining it.

"What are you doing now, you crazy, wonderful man?" Alice mumbled, a sleepy smile playing on her mouth.

"Oh! I was just wondering how you came to be here. Are you really sure you came from Overland? Or did you just fall out of the sky, sent here especially for me?" Hatter placed his hand on her cheek, and planted a loving kiss on her still swollen lips.

Alice smiled with her eyes closed, starting to fall back asleep.

"Are you tired?"

"Aren't you?" Alice questioned, opening one eye.

"Well, yes of course! But there are so many things to do!" Hatter said, shaking her slightly.

"Stop…" Alice groaned, turning in the opposite direction.

"Come on! There is so much to do!" Hatter insisted.

"Like what?" She asked stubbornly, turning to face him again.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but there must be something better to do at the palace than just stay in bed all day…" Hatter wrinkled his eyebrows slightly.

"Don't you want to stay in bed all day?" Alice asked seductively, brushing her fingertips along the Hatter's bare chest.

"Not like I'd mind doing _that_, but I don't think _that_ is what you have in mind." Hatter said, widening his eyes as he looked at the almost passed out blonde. "Come on. I bet the Queen will be expecting our company for tea. It's the least we could do, I mean what with her planning the ball and all…"

Alice was asleep again, and the Hatter rolled his eyes when he noticed. He then got out of bed and pulled on his trousers, shirt, and vest. He glanced over at the bed again, annoyed. Then, he went and opened the window so that the sun shined directly in Alice's eyes.

"Ah!!" A groan came from the bed as the Hatter tided his hair and placed his hat upon his head. Looking into the looking glass before him, he saw Alice throw the pillow over her head to block out the sunlight.

"Come on dearest, "He called, walking over to the bed, "Up and Alice…" He pulled the pillow out of her hands.

"I though it was Adam?" Alice said, squinting up at him.

"What?" Hatter asked confused.

"Adam. The phrase you just said. Isn't it suppose to be 'up and Adam'?" Alice said, finally sitting up.

"Why on earth would I say that? Your name is Alice, isn't it? Why would I ever call you Adam?" Hatter puzzled, pulling back the sheets for her, as she finally stood up. His eyes roamed over her figure as she began to pick up her old dress form the floor.

"Oh never mind…" Keeping a sheet draped around her, Alice walked over to their closet and pulled out a sunny yellow dress with white bows along the trim.

"What happened to the whole, 'We're married' thing?" Hatter asked roguishly, looking at the sheet.

Alice rolled her eyes, still slightly annoyed that he had woken her up. She then dropped the sheet to the floor.

"Much better…." Hatter teased.

Alice pulled on the yellow dress and then Tarrant buttoned up the back for her.

"Are you ready to go to tea then?" Hatter asked as she arranged her hair into a large white bow, "We don't want to be late, you know. Thackery will kill me…."

Alice smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go then."

Alice pulled him by the hand out of their room and into the garden where some tables were still set up from the night before.

"Well, it's about time…" Nivens said impatiently, looking down at his watch.

Two flying teacups greeted them when they arrived. March was not very happy with them. Both had gotten used to it though, and dodged the teacups flawlessly.

"Oh, hush now Nivens. We all know that they probably had a lot better thing to do…" Chessur insinuated with a loud purr.

"I'm glad your both were able to make it, "Mirana said sweetly, coming towards them, "Please, come sit by me…" Mirana grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards the far end of the table, where they all sat, the queen at the head, Alice to her right, and the Hatter to her left.

"So," Mirana said, starting conversation, "What have you two been up to this morning?" She asked innocently.

Alice and the Hatter blushed slightly, while the Chessur Cat chuckled naughtily from the other end.

"Just what I thought. Didn't you hear me earlier your majesty?" Chessur taunted, his head turning in circles.

"Don't listen to him," Mirana said after noticing the couple's expressions, "He is just trying to tease you too."

"And succeeding!" Chessur called.

"Would you like some tea, Alice? How about you Tarrant?" Mirana said, offering the pot to them to change the subject.

Both gratefully took a cup of tea and a small cake, as the mood began to lighten a bit.

"So, how are you recovering from the ball last night Mirana?" Hatter asked after taking a sip.

"Oh, quite well, surprisingly. I'm barely tired at all!"

"Somebody looks tired…" Chessur said, appearing over Alice's shoulder. Alice just brushed him away as he turning into a puff of smoke.

"Stop it Chessur." Tarrant said, getting annoyed, his eyes changing to orange.

"I was just pointing out the obvious." Chessur said looking at his claws.

"Chessur, I would stop it now if I was you." Mally warned, glancing over at the Hatter as he stood up from his chair.

"You really have a way of tiring her out, Tarrant…Do tell us…" Chessur continued to say before Hatter cut him off in a chokehold.

"Hatter!!!" Alice yelled, rushing over to them as Tarrant released his hold on the cat's neck.

"Thank you…I'm sorry…."Hatter said ashamed, looking down at his shoes.

"It's fine… "Alice glared at Chessur angrily. " If _someone_ hadn't been so rude and taunted you like that then none of this would have ever…"

"Alice!"

"I'm fine…" Alice said, letting out a sigh.

They both then started chuckling when they realized what had just happened.

"I'm really rubbing off on you. Who knows! Maybe soon you'll have orange hair and color changing eyes."

"I hope so." Alice said, grinning up at him as he kissed her on the nose.

"Shall we get back to our tea?" Mirana asked after watching their lovely exchange.

"Oh! Yes!" Hatter exclaimed, pulling out Alice's chair for her to sit down.

"Sorry Chess!" Alice called back as she sat down, a happy smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, don't worry! I didn't take it personally…"

After tea, Alice and Tarrant decided to go walk the gardens for a while. Hatter pointed out all the most beautiful flowers and told her how they had come to live there, who their families were, and so on.

After a while they just stood in contented silence, holding hands as they walked, the sun drifting farther and farther down in the sky.

Then suddenly, their heard a strange bird squawk, that to Alice, sounded all too familiar.

They looked at each other with frightened eyes, both of them realizing whom the sound had come from and what it meant.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked frantically, looking over at the White Queen who was happily playing hide and go peek with the March Hare and Mally.

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter. The Red Queen still has allies all over Underland. If we don't let them in now, it might be even worse later. She could gather up all her old followers and storm the castle in the night when everyone is asleep and unprepared."

"Then why isn't she doing that in the first place then?" Alice asked confused.

"I was wondering that myself. It must be that she wants to hurt the White Queen. If she makes it look like we helped her into the castle freely, and have betrayed the White Queen, her sister will be so hurt and upset that she will be easier to defeat. At least that is the only reason I could think the Bloody big head would invade this way." Hatter explained as he paced.

"So we have to let them in?" Alice whispered.

"Yes…But not until after we warn the queen…"

"But Hatter…"

"We will tell her to come up with a plan and we will tell her to act as though we did not warn her. I am sure she already has an idea anyways. She does have the Oraculem."

"True! I never even thought about that…."

"Neither did the big head…" Hatter growled angrily, then rushed over to speak to the Queen before running back over to his wife.

"So?" Alice asked concerned.

"She knows. She has for a while. The army is just waiting for the signal. When one of us says 'How dare you?', that is when they will attack. Are you ready?" Hatter asked, concerned, taking her hand in his own.

Alice merely nodded and then they went to open the gate, the doors squeaking eerily as they opened.

There before them, stood Stayne and his queen, both smirking evilly at them.

"Hello Alice." Stayne said. He took her hand from the Hatter's forcefully and then kissed it, his eyes roaming lustfully about her person.

A growl escaped between the Hatter's lips as his eyes turning bright orange.

"Oh cut it out Stayne." The Red Queen said annoyed, "Can't you see you're about to give the mad man a heart attack?"

"All the more fun my queen…" Stayne said, pulling Alice roughly towards him as the Hatter reached out for her.

"How dare you!!" Hatter growled before realizing what he said. Thousands of arrows began to fly down on them.

"Told on us, did you? That wasn't very wise! But who am I kidding? You're never very wise!" Stayne yelled, pulling Alice after him as they began to run away towards the woods. Alice screamed his name as the Hatter tried to follow them. It was very hard to dodge the arrows and one flew into his left arm. He bent over in pain as he tried to pull out the arrow. When he looked back up, they had disappeared.

"Alice!!!!!" He cried desperately, falling to his knees in a mix of despair and pain.

They were nowhere to be seen. He had lost her. Right when she had finally become his, he had lost her.

A/N- Yes. They have consummated their marriage, if you can't get that from the beginning of the chapter. That was both of their first times.


	17. The Pain of Separation

17. The Pain of Separation

A/N- I'm back! I'm hope you all are not too upset at me and continue reading this story. Thanks so much, Lizzy

* * *

He had lost all feeling. He had lost all hope. Hazy figures ran towards him, his eyes blurred from the pain as he fell onto his side. He could only make out one voice above the rest, shouting out his name, desperately asking for help, and then he faded into darkness.

He was surrounded by water. He could feel the present chill of the water surrounding him, and swam around, reveling it the way it flowed against him. And then he heard her.

"Hatter?"

He opened his eyes, the water stinging them as he search for her. She was nowhere to be found. He was surrounded by school of fish, all different kinds in fact: Rainbow fish, catfish, angelfish….

The voice called again.

His eyes searched wildly again, but he could not see her smiling face.

"Hatter!" The voice called again, this time in pain. But the hatter could not see her. He shoved seaweed out of the way, and even searched 'their cave', but still he could see her.

"Alice!" He tried to call, losing some of his air. He then tried to break the surface, hoping she was on land. But he couldn't. His hands pushed against the water, but it was solid, as though made of glass.

He began to swim franticly, trying to find an escape.

"Tarrant! Help me!" She called again

"Alice!" He cried, only bubbles leaving his mouth, as he slowing began to sink, the water crashing over him.

"Tarrent!"

"Alice…" He breathed, using the rest of his air. His lungs screamed for air as he sank to the bottom.

_I'm sorry Alice. I've failed you again…._

"Tarrent…" A soothing voice called into the blackness.

He wanted to answer it voice, but did not have the strength to open his eyes.

"He doesn't seem to be awake yet, that arrow must have hit him more fatally than I thought…" A stranger said, touching the Hatter's motionless arm in search for a pulse.

Tarrent's hand flinched at the cold, unfamiliar touch. He clutched his side and groaned as he slipped in and out of conciseness. "Alice…"He said in the faintest whisper.

Mirana shook her head sadly and brushed Tarrent's arm before leaving his bedside to talked to the doctor and one of her knights.

"He is going to be alright, isn't he Doctor?" She asked, hopelessly

"Do not worry, my dear Queen, Mr. Hightopp will soon recover."

"And what of Mrs. Hightopp? Any news?" Mirana asked her soldier.

The Hatter moaned from the bed, causing them all to look at him. He, however, did not open his eyes.

"No, you're majesty. None of my men were able to find her."

"Alice!" Hatter bellowed from his bed in agony. The queen and the doctor quickly rushed over to him in alarm.

"Tarrant… It's alright… shh…" Mirana attempted to sooth him.

His eyes had opened and now were looking around wildly, the colors changing every second.

"Alice!" He screamed again, starting to break down in tears.

"Tarrent… Hush…." Mirana said, holding him to her, and brushing her hands in his hair.

"Alice…." He whispered desperately once more, as he fell out of conciseness, tears flowing down his face.

* * *

Stayne pulled her arm, tugging her through the wood, sharp branches scratching her face as she struggled to get free.

"Ah!" She yelped in pain, when he tossed her onto the hard ground. She glared up at him, pure hate pouring form her eyes. "I hate you…" She spat, though not being able to get up. Her ankle felt twisted from the fall.

Stayne sneered down at her. "The feeling is mutual, my dear…" He looked over to his left to see the Red Queen sitting on a rock just out of ears reach. "You ruined everything for me, my life, my plan! I would have killed her and taken over all of Wonderland myself, once we seized the castle, but no. You and your precious little mad man had to ruin it all. So yes, my dear, I hate you too. "

"Stayne! Where are you?" The Queen shouted loudly, refusing to get up from the rock.

Stayne groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Coming, my Queen. I just had to teach "Umm" a little lesson is all…" He grabbed Alice's arm stiffly and pulled her to her feet. And then dragged her over to the where the queen sat impatiently.

" Ah! There you are, you knave. I thought you had run off all together!" The Red Queen said pompously, pursing her lips, before she plopped down on to the ground. "Are we there yet?"

Stayne kneaded his brow, furiously. "No… not yet, your majesty. But almost."

Alice sighed. If not for her ankle and the knife that Stayne now pressed into her back, she would easily be able to escape these baboons. "Can we keep moving?" Alice asked impatiently, "Even I can't stand the two of you arguing all the time! I'd rather be in prison or something rather than have to listen to this all day long!" Alice said, her tiredness bringing out her natural, almost brutal honesty.

The Queen gasped in disgust, but continued to move on, while Stayne took Alice's arm extra roughly this time, and whispered threats in her ear about what would happen if her husband tried to come after his dear little Alice…

* * *

Light, blinding, piercing light. He eyes stung and he tried to shield his eyes when his arm ached in protest. He looked over and noticed that his arm seemed to be bound in some sort and on his shoulder there was a bandage that was incrusted with dried blood, which explained why his arm was basically screaming at him.

He groaned in pain and covered his eyes with his opposite arm, muttering outlandish curses under his breathe.

It was all flooding back to him now. Alice, the plan, Stayne, the arrow, the pain….. His wife screaming his name…

He quickly sat up, thinking he had to do something, anything. He had to save her. There had to be something he could do. He would not the knave get away with this.

He gasped for breath, having all the air knocked out of him. He hid his face in his hand, breaking down. He could barely even sit up, how was he going to save Alice if he couldn't stand. He had failed her….He had lost her….

"Ah! Thank goodness you're finally awake." The White Queen said in relief, rushing in the room with fresh bandages and basin of water.

Hatter looked around him in surprise, just realizing his location.

"Where's Alice?" Hatter asked hopefully.

Mirana's happy expression faltered. "She's not here, Hatter."

Tarrant furrowed his brow in worry. "They got away then after all…"

"I'm afraid so. I sent some of my men after them, but without success. We have yet to find them." Mirana said sadly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Tarrant's eyes changed from a sad blue, to an orange, his thoughts going from sad to angry. The queen hadn't found her.

"I must go find her!" Tarrant said, attempting to get up before the Queen pushed him softly back onto the bed.

"You can not go, Tarrant. Look at you!" The hatter looked down at his worn out body and injured arm.

"I don't care….She needs me." Hatter said, sadly his eyes changing back to dark blue.

"Tarrant, I'm sorry, but I will not allow it. If fact, I command you to stay here, at least until you heal. I'm so sorry my dear friend…"Mirana whispered. She then placed her hand over one of his hands, attempting to comfort him.

The Hatter's eyes burned a dark orange and he shoved her hand away from him, turning his back to her as he lay back down.

"I'm no friend of yours. You have just made that clear by ordering me to do nothing while my wife is in danger…" Hatter growled, his madness taking over. "You are my queen and nothing more."

Mirana looked at his back, stunned, before whispering apologetic nothings, turning off the lights on her way out.

"Alice…" Hatter lisped into the darkness, wishing for nothing more than her touch, her smile, her voice…. He continued to talk to the darkness, as if she was actually there. "I will find someway to save you, I promise." He vowed. "Hang in there, dearest. I'm coming for you."

* * *

Alice awoke in a strange place. There was a glass floor, which underneath flowed endless water and all the walls that surrounded her were mirrors. Alice tried to count them, but there were so many that she quickly lost count and gave up all together. Another thing that bothered and fascinated her about the room was that there was no way out, not a door, not a window. So therefore, she began to wonder, how did she ever get in?

Answering her question, Stayne appeared through one of the mirrors, the glass dissolving around him.

"Ah. So I see our little champion has finally woke up!" Stayne said moving towards her as he removed his gloves, making Alice very nervous. "Oh, don't be afraid my pet, I won't hurt you. That would get rid of the all purpose really." Stanye continued, pacing around her as she remained sitting on the floor. "Once your dear Hatter figures out where you are, he will come running to your rescue, and then I will have him right where I want him."

Alice gave him a curious look. "You seem confused. You see, your husband and I go way back. We grew up in the same village, actually. We went to school together and played outside in Tuley Woods with all the rest of the children. But then, one day, a girl called me big, and made fun of me just because I was taller than every other child in class!" Stayne shouted the last part, reliving the bad memories. "Well, our good man Tarrent couldn't have that, now could he? So he stood up to me and told me to leave the girl alone and when I didn't stop, he called me a guddler's scut. Well, of course, I didn't take to kindly to being called bad names by a crazy, ginger 'miget'. I was so much smaller than him, I thought of beating him to a pulp right there, but I resisted. Or…well… the teacher told us to come back inside."

"So you see, my hatred for your hatter is well justified…" Stayne finished, trying to brainwash Alice with his story.

"But he has even more reason to hate you." Alice said wisely, making Stayne's eyes go wide.

"What do you mean?" He challenged.

"You helped kill his family and now you kidnapped his wife… Do you think he will let you get by with all that?" Alice stood up, gathering courage as she watched the knave squirm. "You were lucky that he didn't kill you on Frabious day… but now…. I wouldn't cross him. He has every reason to hate you, as do I." Alice said walking towards him, and towards the mirror that he had passed through moments before.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't kill them! I didn't want to hurt them..." Stayne said, guilt seeping from his eyes.

Alice continued to stalk towards him, so that she was now closest to the mirror, but then stopped after hearing his last sentence. "What?" She said in surprise

"I knew them all. I grew up with them and lived in that village. I didn't want to hurt all my friends and neighbors, as well as destroy my own town."

"The why did you do it?" Alice asked with a little bit of pity.

"Power. I did what was necessary to get it. And now that it's within my fingertips, I am not going to let some annoying little girl and her mad hatter ruin everything!" He shouted, running towards her. She hurried towards the mirror and pressed on it with her hand. It was solid. Looking behind her, seeing Stayne was closer, she pushed with all her might against the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

"You are not getting out of here that easily, my dear." The knave growled in her ear, as he pulled her back into the center of the room. "I'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

Hatter woke up in a sweat. He had been dreaming again, of her.

He rubbed his hand over his eyes, and placed his head in his hands.

He keep seeing her, hearing her call his name in pain, begging him to save her.

Looking around the dark room, he looked to make sure no one was around. He then moved to the edge of the bed, and attempted to stand up, being careful not to put any of his weight on his injured arm.

Having succeeded, he paced himself as he moved towards the only way he knew he could get out without being caught. The window.

But hatter had forgotten, the infirmary was on the second floor. He looked out the window to see if he could find a way to get down. There was a ledge just outside the window that he could stand on and then, if he was lucky, he could jump down to the next ledge, one floor below.

Grasping the window pain with his good arm, he pulled himself up onto the first ledge. He glanced down, his fear of heights causing a little buzzing in his stomach. His mind screamed at him to return inside, and find another way out. But he knew he couldn't. There was no other way. Mirana had positioned guards all around the castle after the attack, and she had given specific orders not to let anyone in or out. She had also ordered him not to go after Alice. No. There was no other way. He had to save her.

_Here's to you, Alice_, he thought before he lifted his foot and stepped right off the ledge.

* * *

Please review! I would love to hear what you think!


	18. Mirrors and a Headless Man

Chapter 18- Mirrors and a Headless Man

* * *

He had had the dream again. It started off the same way as always, he was once again underwater. Her voice called to him from an unreachable distance. He could not find her. He could not save her. He pressed against the hard surface of the water, and this time, attempted to peer through the glass. Light flashed at him violently, reflected from all directions. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, both from the bright lights and the stinging of the water in his eyes. Then he heard her again, the closest she had ever been. He reopened his eyes to see her ear plastered to the waters surface, her body lying out above him, untouchable.

"Alice.." He called, only bubbles leaving his mouth.

She placed her hand onto the surface of the water and locked eyes with him. He could just make out her face, the bright, reflected light shining all around her.

"Help me." She mouthed, a tear streaming down her check.

He reached out to her, but only hit the invisible barrier between them.

"I love you."

More bubbles escaping his lips as he placed his hand on his side of the glass. Alice smiled weakly at him, but then her face started to take an odd shape, contorting in pain, while large black gloves circled around her neck, pulling her away.

"Alice!" He yelled, waking up with a start. The Hatter looked frantically around him and realized that it was in fact, just a dream. Large trees and bushes surrounded him, and he lay in the middle of a destroyed field. The wreckage. The place where he had lost all his family.

Tarrant's face contorted in a mix of outrage and pain as he stood hastily to his feet. He had had enough of this. No more resting. No more messing around. He had to find Alice. _She was all that he had left._

He got back up on his feet and began to walk through the woods once again, letting his mind wander.

If he was Stayne, where would he hide Alice? He had already been to the Red Queen's deserted castle and it was just that….deserted

Tarrant had asked all around Underland about her, the flowers, Absolem, and he even consulted the oraculam. Well, not exactly with the Queen's permission. Thinking about this, he reached into his pants pocket and unrolled the ancient scroll to have another look. Nope. Still blank. Frustrated, the Hatter stuffed it back into his pocket and continued to trudge on. He was going to find her soon. He couldn't let her disappear, leaving him to drown in the waters of his useless life. _She was all he had left._

_

* * *

_

Alice opened her eyes. She was still in the strange room, but now she could feel a chain wrapped around her leg, keeping her in the center of the room. She tried to stretch but the shackle scratched at her leg when she moved. She was stuck.

Alice glanced around looked from mirror to mirror, trying to decide how to escape. She knew that her husband was probably on his way, but deep down inside she hoped he wasn't. Alice remembered her Hatter's eyes when he had spoken to her about the knave and how he had killed all his family. She knew what would happen if the Hatter came to save her and found her in this fate and she dreaded it's results. Hadn't Stayne vowed to kill him if he showed up? Hadn't Tarrant said he would hurt anyone who ever hurt her….

She didn't want a fight. She didn't want this!

But she knew it was inevitable. Even if she did escape, Tarrant would never let this go….

"Ah! I see you've decided to grace us with your presence once again." An oily voice said, calling her back from her thoughts. "Good news. You're Hatter should be here any day now to rescue his little damsel in distress." Stayne said, placing his hand under her chin. "And won't he love what he finds when he gets here…."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, leaning out of his reach protectively.

"His little Alice in love with another…." The Knave cued, stalking towards her as she backed away as far as the chain let her.

"The mad man shall surely burst out into hysterics!" The red queen called from behind her knave.

"No! I won't!" Alice yelled, spitting at the knave who's face had gotten terribly close to hers.

"Oh, but you will. You don't exactly have a choice."

And with that, a large sack was thrown over her head and she suddenly became very dizzy. Needless to say, Alice attempted to toss the bag away, but she became so sleepy that it didn't seem important anymore. She could barely lift her head.

* * *

The Mirrors. The Hall of Mirrors. He had finally figured it out. That was the place he kept seeing in his dreams. The glass floor, the bright lights, it all made sense now. But why? Why was he dreaming of the Hall of Mirrors?

And Alice. Why was she there? The Hall had always been a friendly place ,open to all of Underland to travel anywhere they want. So why was she there? And why could she not get out? There were mirrors that lead everywhere, including one to her own room in the Otherland. So why was she stuck there?

It must be a dream. He shook his head and tried to get that image out of his head. Alice can't be there. But yet, the dream seemed so real and… wasn't it possible that the one place he wouldn't look is where she actually is?

Without a second thought, he turned around and headed towards the hall. He was going to find her…. And he was going to get his revenge in the process.

How dare that man take form him the person who is most important in his life?

How dare he after all the damage he has already done?

Waves of different colors flooded his eyes, sadness, angry, hopelessness, jealousy….

_How could you let this happen? How could you let him just take her away? Your useless, Mad Hatter. No one need you. You just a nuisance, always making things difficult with your mood swings. Alice would be better off without you. No wonder she left…_

Frustrated, Hatter threw his head in his hands, and paced back in forth, trying to break out of the madness. He muttered sadly to himself while he paced, his hands shaking violently over his eyes.

She needs me. She needs me.

"_I want this. I love you, remember?"_

His arms stopped shaking as he drew them away from his eyes.

_She loves me, and I will not let her down…._

_

* * *

_

"Your Majesty!" The White Rabbit yelped in fright as the queen burst into his bedroom. "What's going on? What is happening?"

"Tarrant. He's gone…" She said nervously, pacing back and forth in front of the rabbits bed.

"Gone, Your Majesty? But how? I thought all the castle was guarded." McTwisp shivered, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He was worried for his friend, who knows who in the forest was still on their side now that The Red Queen had returned.

"And not just him, McTwisp. The oraculem." Mirana spat in panic. What was she suppose to do without it? How could she make sure Alice and the Hatter were safe?

"It was stolen!" The rabbit gasped.

"Well… Not exactly." Mirana placed her hand in her dress pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled scrap of paper. "Here, read it yourself." She said, handing over the note.

_My Dear Queen,_

_I am sorry, but I cannot follow your orders. If Alice is in danger, I must save here, and seeing as you ordered me not to, I could not under good conscience obey said orders. Alice needs me….And I need her. I do hope you understand and are not too cross with me. I am in a terribly un-muchy mood, and I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. You are my friend, at least I hope you still are. I am very sorry Mirana, but I….opps, pardon. My mind was wandering. So, this is why, I had no choice but to leave, no matter how much I hate disappointing you. I'm headed towards the Tuley woods, and don't try to stop me. I thought I start there you know, somewhere familiar with lots of hiding places. And don't send anyone after me, you know perfectly well I am capable of getting lost on purpose, and they would never be able to find me. Last, but probably the worst, I am taking the Oraculem. Nothing you can do about it now, It's done, and I am very much in need of it. How else will I know where to look? Terribly sorry again for the little stealing thing, as well as disobeying your orders , my Queen. But really, did you really expect for me to wait around doing nothing while my wife is in danger? It's like you don't know me at all! Since you're probably still in bed, I don't wish to wake you._

_Sweet Dreams (and hopefully no bugs),_

_Your (Friend?)_

_Hatter_

"Oh Dear…" McTwisp grumbled hopping out of bed. "What shall we do without our champion and the oraculem? What shall happen to Underland?"

"I don't know, friend, I don't know. "Mirana said sadly, looking out the window, the moonlight reflecting on her face.

"Surely there must be something we can do to help them. The sooner they return the better. Do you think the Hatter would actually avoid our help if we offered it?"

"What we need is someone close to the Hatter, someone he trusts. We need someone who bring them both back safely and keep us updated on their happenings. We need someone strong, brave, willing to go to any limits, beating all odds." Mirana said, pacing back and forth, tapping her face lightly with her forefinger.

Suddenly, the door creaked lightly, and a squeaky voice demanded, "What's going on around here? Where is the Hatter? I just went to check on him and he's disappeared. Is there something you two are keeping from me?"

"Mallyumkun!" The Queen gasped happily, turning towards the mouse with a bright smile.

"Mallyumkun?" The Rabbit asked confused.

"How would you like to be made part of the royal guard?"

* * *

The mirrors. The Hall of Mirrors. He was so close, about a few more hours of walking and he would be there. The Hatter pulled out the oraculem and check for any changes. And for once there was.

A picture had appeared above the next day, a young woman in a blue dress, in the arms of a man. Surrounding them both were mirrors, thousands and thousands of mirrors. The strange thing about the picture though, was that the man, had no head. His face was completely missing, and there for so was his identity.

_Poor Fellow_, Tarrant thought, _He lost his head all together_.

But who was the man? And why was he holding _His_ Alice?

Frustrated, he wrinkled up the oraculem in his hand, and speeded up his walking, hoping that if he arrived at the hall fast enough, the oraculem would be wrong.

Alice wouldn't, she would never…..

Anger turned to sadness grew across his face, as he slowed to a stop. He sat on a nearby log, becoming more and more upset. He knew he didn't deserve her and maybe Alice had finally figured it out as well.

"Hatter?"

He knew that voice. "Mally? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Looking after you of course? What were you thinking running off like that in your condition, and with the oraculem none the less?" The small mouse yelped up at him form the ground.

Tarrant leaned down and offered his palm for her to step on, lifting her up to eye level.

"I'm sorry Mally, I didn't mean to worry you, but I had no other choice. I have to save Alice." Tarrant whispered, he's eyes remaining a sad blue color. What if she doesn't want to be saved?

"I know, Hatter, I know." The mouse said compassionately, reaching out to pat his nose.

"Oh, Mally, what if she doesn't want me to save her? What is she wants to go back to her old life? What if she doesn't want m…."

"Don't be silly, Tarrant. Oh, course she wants to be saved. Now, do you have any idea where she could be?" Mally jumped on to his shoulder, and then crawled up onto his hat.

"The Hall of Mirrors. I'm almost certain of it." The hatter said, standing up. He was going to save her, even if she didn't want him to. He needed her, and he's do anything to convince her to stay.

"the Mirrors? That's odd. Are you sure?" Mally asked, leaning over the brim to see her friend more clearly.

The Hatter's eyes grayed over and turned very dark, remembering the image of Alice in the man's arms. "Yes, I'm positive," He growled in his deep Scottish brogue.

* * *

Reviews make me happier than the Tea makes the Hatter!


	19. The Maddest of Them All

A/N- Long time, no squeak? :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not too exciting, but I'm fairly proud of it. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 19- Maddest of Them All

* * *

Parchment clung to her cheek as she awoke, groaning at the sharp pain now present in her neck. Mirana looked at the scrolls in front of her in exasperation. She had spent the whole night in the Royal Library, looking through all of the old scrolls trying to find away to bring her champion back home. No matter how many potions she attempted to make or how many cumpendiums she glanced over, she could not come up with a way to get Alice home. She was now left with only one option, sending out a search party. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

After convening the court, Mirana had asked her army to continue monitoring all of Underland for any signs of the Red Queen or her Knave. McTwisp hopped in nervously from the hall. He cleared his throat and then stated that he had something very important to discuss with the Queen. The rest of the court quickly fled the room, murmuring amongst themselves.

"You said you wished to speak with me about the Hatter and Oraculum, Your Majesty?" He hopped towards her throne slowly, as not to startle her anymore than she already was.

"Oh, yes, but where are the others?"

Mirana craned her neck to look in the halls, searching for her delightfully mad friends.

"Here we are your majesty, ever so sorry, but Thackery here, seemed very preoccupied with the dinner…" The Cheshire Cat drawled, appearing at the bottom of the grand staircase, followed by a loud crash coming from down the hall.

"Ye blasted cup!"

Another crash sounded and was quickly followed by a very mad hare "flopping" into the throne room.

"Well hello you two, how are you?" The White Queen rose from her throne smiling, and floated over to meet them. "I'm glad you got my message in such a hurry."

"Hurry? Really is that what you call it, my Queen?" Chessur purred, suddenly appearing over her shoulder. "It seemed a rather relaxed note to me…" The cat floated away from her on his back, his paws draped behind his head.

"Aye, he even stayed for tea!" The March Hare literally threw in, tossing the cup he had in his hand. Good thing the Queen knew how to duck.

Mirana smiled at their foolishness and continued. "What do you say about doing a favor for me?"

"But you mustn't tell anyone!" McTwisp interjected, tugging on the Queen's skirts as a way of reminding her.

"Sounds rather suspicious… and intriguing." Chessur gleamed and with a flick of his tail, materialized next to the always-agitated rabbit.

"Oh! Shoo! Shoo!" McTwisp yelped in surprise, earning a low chuckle from Chessur and a very high squeal from a very mad hare.

"Well, I'm glad you're up for the challenge, Chess. It concerns my champion…" Mirana twisted her hands together anxiously, her eyes flitting back and forth between her friends.

"Alice!" Thackery cried out, his eyes going wide.

"Yes. As you know, she has been kidnapped by my sister. You may also know that Tarrant has gone off to save her, even though he is still injured himself."

"Poor fellow," Chess sighed, "never really did have a good head on his shoulders."

"Chess…" Mirana scolded, "You know he means well, just as much as I do. That's why I wasn't too upset with him for stealing the Oraculum."

"WHAT?" Both Chessur and Thackery stood before the Queen in shock. "When did this happen?" Chess asked, finally being able to breathe once more.

"Just a few nights ago. I have racked my brain as to find a solution to return both Alice and Tarrant home without putting others in danger, but I'm afraid I have had no luck. Someone must go out and find them. The Hatter left without even taking a loaf of bread, let alone a weapon. He cannot do this alone. He will need all the help he can get. I have sent out Mallyumkin already, hoping to convince him to accept the help I can offer. I want the three of you to find them and give them this." In her small hand was a bottle full of a swirling silver liquid. She handed it to Chessur. "If Alice is where I think she is, this potion is the only way you will be able to reach her."

"And just where, may I ask, do you think she is?" Chess asked, looking at the glass bottle in his claws.

"The Hall of Mirrors. The knights have searched everywhere else; it's the only place she could be. McTwisp, you know as well as I do that the only way to enter the Hall of Mirrors is hopelessness. "

"It is true." He said to the others when they looked at him for confirmation. "Only someone who has lost all hope can enter the hall."

"Hall?" Thackery questioned

"The Hall holds over a hundred different mirrors to different exotic places throughout Underland and Above. One must be completely without hope to enter the hall, but yet have a very pure heart. The hall only opens freely to those who are truly in need of it. The only other way of reaching the hall is by finding one of its doorways, and that could take years. I can only imagine that is what the Red Queen and Stayne have been doing since Frabious day…" McTwisp explained, shuffling his feet.

"Years?" Thackery yelped again.

"Why of course, my dear friend. What kind of person wants to wait around at the same place every day? It's no wonder the mirrors want a change of scenery now and then." Chess smiled from ear to ear, resting his chin on of his folded paws.

"I take it this means you will help me?" Mirana leaned down, placing her hands on her knees, so that she could be more at level with her helpers.

"Why of course, Your Majesty, but only if I can have the butterfly!" Chess purred

"Absolem? In the name of Underland, why?" McTwisp exclaimed

"Because I'm Absolem, you buffoon!" The blue butterfly spat, fluttering in front of the rabbit's nose.

"At least someone will know what they are doing…" The cat hovered next to him with a sly look in his eyes.

"Don't think this is for you!" Absolem glared at him. "I'm doing it for the Queen."

Chessur smirked arrogantly. "What about Alice?"

"That foolish girl always gets herself into trouble." Absolem said, avoiding the question.

"Is that is?" The Queen asked, sitting back down on her throne.

"Only one more thing, your Majesty. After I "rescue" the Hatter, I expect a hat!"

* * *

Bright light blinded her once more when she awoke, but this time was somewhat different. She was strapped to a chair. It was very large armchair, and from what Alice could tell, it had a winged back to it. Her arms were bound to the leather so tightly that she could barely more an inch.

Closing her eyes and trying to forget her surroundings, Alice once again thought of the Hatter. He was smiling at her they way he always did, with his green eyes shining and the gap in his teeth ever present. Alice felt her lips turn up slightly, feeling as though if she tried hard enough, she would see him in front of her when she opened her eyes

The noise of a door squeaking forced Alice to open her eyes. Sure enough, he was not really there. She turned her face towards the doorway and strange sensation took over her when she saw who the person it was. It was as though she was being pulled, all of her sense going to mush when she looked the man in the eye. Alice was certain, if she could see her own eyes, they would be a maddening orange color. The man before her was Stayne, and for some unknown reason, he now meant the world to her.

* * *

They were traveling deeper and deeper into the Tuley woods now, and Mallyumkin was beginning to doubt that they would ever reach ever reach the famous Hall of Mirrors.

The Hatter pulled out the Oraculum and looked at the picture for the hundredth time. Nothing had changed. Alice was still in the hall, being held by a man. But the more times he looked at it, the more detail he noticed. The man was seated in what looked almost like a throne and Alice was sitting on his knee, her arms around his neck. Her face was one of pure delight, the many lights reflected in her eyes. The headless man's hands were placed around her waist, and though his head was missing, his body suggested that he was facing straight forward. The Hatter growled under his breath. How he hated this man…

"Almost there…" The mad man kept muttering under his breath. "Almost there, Alice."

"Oh would you stop!" Mallyumkin shouted, looking down at him from on top of his hat. "We all know you miss the girl, so just give it a rest. I bet the trees would complain to if they could, but they haven't got any bark or any bite at all. Still too scared, even though it's been years since the forest was burnt down. It's been since-"

"Go ahead, say it Mally…" Hatter growled, his fists curling up. "We both know."

"Well, I just thought they would start talking again since the Jabberwocky has been defeated and because it's been years since the…" She paused and then whispered, "Horunvendush Day", hoping whispering would make it less of a blow.

"Aye, ye'd think that they would, but they haven't. Sometimes," He began darkly, "things change us beyond any hope of going back to the way things were."

"I'm so sorry, Hatter, I shouldn't have brought it up." Mally murmured as she curled up in a ball on the brim of the hat.

Silence surrounded them both as the Hatter kept on walking, the only sound being heard was the gravel and the leaves crunching beneath the man's feet.

"Someone's uncharacteristically un-chatty," Chessur said as he appeared in front of them on the path, twitching his tail mischievously, "not that I'm complaining…" He grinned in his own teasing way and then circled the large top hat. "Why hello, Mallyumkin, long time no squeak!"

"What are you doing here!" The Hatter demanded, swatting away the cat from his hat.

"Why checking up on you of course!" The cat drawled on.

"Well then you've done your duty! You've seen that I'm alive, and miserably Alice-less… Are you happy?" Tarrant shouted at him, his head shaking violently enough that Mally had to hang onto his hat for dear life.

"Be careful there, Tarrant, wouldn't want lose two important ladies in less than a weeks time, do we?" Chess taunted, pointing at Mallyumkin, who was now hanging by only one paw.

As if he were a young boy who just got scolded, the Hatter took off his hat sadly. "I'm so sorry, Mally, I…" He tried to speak, ashamed.

"It's all right, Hatter. Nothing I haven't handled before!" Mally said with a bright smile, trying to make him lighten up. It, however, had the reverse affect.

"I know. I'm so slurvish, I'm sorry…" Tarrant shook his head sadly, before dropping it to his chest.

"No you're not!" Mally yelled. "Now, you've got to pull yourself together and find Alice. She needs you!"

Hatter lifted his head slowly and smiled at her sadly, his eyes a murky blue-green. "I don't think so, Mally. Alice is a champion, she doesn't need me…"

"Even champions need a little bit of help sometimes." Mally soothed, reaching a tiny paw out to touch the Hatter's cheek.

"Yes, come now, Tarrant. Cheer up! We can all see the girl is head over heels, why can't you?" Chess shot in, placing the top hat back in its rightful place.

"The question is, who with?" A blue butterfly stated, floating into view.

"Know-it-all…" Hatter muttered under his breath.

"Now tell me milliner, where is the oraculum?" Absolem spat, fluttering on top of the Hatter's nose.

"Oh would you stop going on about that! It's not as if the Hatter would leave it in a ditch. You didn't, did you?" The nervous rabbit hopped into view just as Tarrant brushed the butterfly off of his nose.

"Really, McTwisp? Have you no faith in me?" The Hatter groaned. Was his little private search for Alice going to be invaded by every animal in Underland?

"hhhmmm….Ditch!" The March Hare yelped, hobbling over to them.

"Well! That least there is someone here worthwhile!" Hatter said with a smile to Thackery. Thackery lifted something from his back. It was his claymore. He was in such a rush to save Alice, he had completely forgotten his sword. The Hatter smiled at his friend in thanks and hooked his sword to his side.

"So how were you planning on getting into the Hall without this, anyways?" Chess asked, drawing his attention when he held up a silvery liquid.

Hatter's eyes light up and a sly smile crept over his face. "Let's just say my day is getting more 'hopeless' by the second…animals" He muttered through his teeth.

* * *

"Hello, dearest. You fainted not too long ago. How are you feeling?"

Stayne called to her from the doorway, sickingly sweet. He watched the way she now reacted. It had worked. Alice smiled slightly at him, but yet she squirmed in the chair trying to break the binds. He quickly walked over to her.

"I feel…" Alice said, closing her eyes, trying to fight the potion in her system.

"Yes?"

Alice faced twisted up, as if she was fighting with all her might not to give into the poison claiming her mind. She reopened her eyes and then blinked several times, all torture or fear gone from he face. The only strange thing about her was her eyes. They were now a blazing scarlet color. "Why am I tied up?"

"Why, to protect you, of course!" Stayne said quickly, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"Why am I here?" She asked curiously

"Because you love me…" Stayne said, changing the subject as he leaned down towards her.

"Love you?" Alice whispered, her eyebrows wrinkling as if she could tell something was wrong, but could not quite place it.

"Yes, very much. So much that you are going to help me." The knave said slyly, caressing her arms all the way down until he was holding her hands. He kneeled down in front of her, and kissed them both.

"Stayne!" Both heads turned to see the Red Queen glaring at them. "Has she taken the-"

"Why yes, Your Majesty!" Stayne quickly interrupted "She says she will take an oath of allegiance to you!"

"Oh!" The Red Queen grinned, her eyes glinting with power. "How perfect…"

"An oath?" Alice uttered feebly. None of this seemed right. She was so confused.

"Yes." The knave said, kneeling back down in front of her. "Do this for me, my love?"

Alice's heart betrayed her as it beat loudly in her chest. Her eyes burned an even darker, madder red as she reached out and stroked the man's greasy hair.

"Why of course, my love…" She whispered, defeated.

Underland was full of mad characters, but Alice, Alice was now the maddest of them all.

* * *

_Dearest Mirana,_

_I believe it is time we overlook our problems and think about what is the best for Underland. Obviously, it is not you. Sister, you cannot handle all of the power of being Queen, you must face it. I obviously am more suitable for the position. How hard was it for me to take Underland out of your hands all those years ago? How hard was it for me to escape what was supposed to be an eternity of exile? How simple was it for me to capture your most beloved champion and convert her to my cause? That's right, sister, Alice, the slayer of the Jabberwocky, the great champion of Underland, has turned her back on you in favor of the mighty Red Queen. What do you have to say about that? I know it must come as a shock, seeing how close you thought you two were… But honestly, Sister, could you blame her? Your kingdom is falling apart at the seams and you don't know what to do. You don't know how to wear the crown and you never will. It is time to give up, Mirana. I have your champion and will have all your friends soon enough. What will it be? Either hand over the crown, or I shall kill your friends and destroy your kingdom. It is as simple as that. What will the good, caring White Queen do? I guess we shall have to wait and see… But, remember this Mirana, it shall not be long before the creatures you love and thought you could count on, start disappearing before your very eyes, one by one. _

_Your sister (and Underland's true Queen),_

_Racie_

Oh what had she done?

* * *

REVIEWS, please and thank you! X)


	20. The Madness

A/N- The climatic chapter you all have been waiting for. I have to admit this story is turning out a lot differently than I first planned it, but I don't seem to mind.

Warning- this chapter is a lot more graphic and violent than previous chapters. Just a fair warning…

* * *

Chapter 20- The Madness

On and on the rescue party kept walking, each step getting them closer and closer to their destination. Though there was lots of tea and pleasant conversation, one member of the party refused to join in.

_I'm coming Alice, I'm coming. Please, wait, Alice. Please! Stay with me! I promise I will do better! I will get us a house and a garden, and I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise, Alice. Please wait, don't…_

"Hatter?" Mallyumkin crawled down onto his shoulder.

"Mhm?" He grumbled, coming out of his mixed thoughts. It had been hours since the man had said a word to them, or done anything remotely mad.

"What happens if Alice doesn't come home?"

"So ye've snuck a look at the Oraculam, I see…" Tarrant narrowed his eyes at her. They were burning orange. He reached in his waistcoat pocket and tightened his fingers around the potion bottle.

"I was worried, Hatter, and after I heard what Chess said…"

"Just stop. I'm fine." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid himself of the Madness.

"Are you?" Mally questioned angrily. She then hopped onto McTwisp shoulder instead.

Hatter sighed in distress and sped up his pace to distance himself from the others. Now he had scared even his closest friends away. He swatted branches out of his path angrily and continued his mad pace. When he came to a clearing, he decided to a stop. He then took off his hat and fidgeted with it in his hands anxiously, bending the brim with his shaking fingers. His boot toyed with the gravel floor beneath his feet, subconsciously. When he realized what he was doing, kicked the floor angrily, causing a shooting pain in his foot. Limping over to a rock, he sat down. The Madness began to speak to him once more.

_No wonder Alice chose someone else, she doesn't need a raging old madman who can't take care of himself, let along her. Just look at yourself. She deserves better. It's good she finally figured it out. _

Sadly, he stood up from the rock. What the madness was telling him was true. If she didn't want him anymore, it would be cruel for him to chase after her. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was now quite a bit away from the rest of the party. He also noticed a large lake beside him.

He sat on the edge of the water, dangling his feet over the edge. He then leaned over and looked deeply into the glistening water. There was his own reflection, blazing hair, worn skin, demented eyes and all. It all made perfect sense now why Alice preferred someone else.

But then was something else in the water: something light and beautiful, swimming about his feet. "Angelfish…" He said in wonderment. It wasn't just any lake. It was _the _lake.

He took in his surroundings once more with wide eyes. Sure enough, it was the same lake he had visited not a month ago. And there, hidden inconspicuously in the corner, was their cave.

Wasting no time, Tarrant stripped himself of his jacket and shoes and waded into the water.

Voices called to him from the shore. "Tarrant, where in Underland do you think are you going?" Chess called from land. He had to make sure he was a safe distance from the water at all times.

Ignoring them, the Hatter continued to drudge on through the water until he was inside the cave.

Darkness surrounded him, except for one star that shone as brightly as ever. The Alice Star, he mused. It all seemed so very strange to Tarrant, for had they just been there not a few weeks ago, and the cave had big full of stars. Another new oddity he noticed was that for some unknown reason, the Alice Star's light seemed to be pointing in one direction. Down.

Tarrant wrinkled his eyebrows together and waded over towards the beam of light. He reached his hand out into the light and touched the watery surface. All the sudden, the water began to swirl at his touch. All around, the water pushed against him. He struggled against the current with no avail. He paddled towards the mouth of the cave, but the water kept pushing him back towards the light. For some reason, this is what scared him the most: the light. He tried his best to stay out of it, but with one final wave, he was directly in the middle of the beam. He remembered voices calling frantically to him from the entrance of the cave. And then there was darkness as he was being pulled down under the water.

And then, as sudden as it disappeared, there was light. He quickly swam towards, hoping to reach the surface. But once he reached it, it was air at all. It was glass.

His dream. He was where he was trapped in the water just like in his dreams. He anxiously looked above him, hoping that Alice would be on the other side, like she always was. If he could just see her once more… He could not see anything. The water was blurring his vision. Instead, he began to bang on the glass desperately, his lungs screaming for air. He hit the glass with his fist once more and then clung to his stomach in agony. And then he felt it. A large bulge in his waistcoat pocket: The potion.

Hope surged through him as he ripped open his pocket and fumbled with the cap of the bottle. He lifted it to him mouth with one last fatal breath, and swallowed.

The next thing he knew, he was slammed against a floor, couching up the water that had filled his lungs. He looked around himself with relief. Not only had he survived, he had reached his destination. He was in the Hall of Mirrors. And in front of him, was Alice.

Elation came over him as he rushed over to where she was seated in the overly large chair. Then he noticed the chains.

Kneeling before her, he quickly began to work on them. "It's okay Alice, I'm here." He lifted her bruised hand to his lips and kissed her palm, before looking up into her eyes. They were blank and strangely distant, as though they couldn't see him at all. "Alice? It's me…" He began to panic, and placed his hand on her cheeks, drawing her face to his own, giving her no choice to look at him. Their eyes connected and the Hatter smiled hopefully. But his joy was quickly wiped off his face. Nothing. "Alice… Please…" Hatter sobbed, holding on to her hands tightly between is own.

"Strange, isn't it? When someone you love doesn't care about you anymore." A greasy voice rang through the hall.

"Alice…" Tarrant whispered softly into her hands, pressing kisses all over them.

"I knew you'd come…She won't listen." Stayne said haughtily as he circled around them.

"Alice…" Tarrant's eyes pleaded with her once more. _Why won't she look at me?_ Standing up slowly, he laid a hand on the arm of the chair and leaned towards her. Stayne shoved Tarrant aside before he had a chance to touch his lips to hers.

"Don't you see, madman? She's mine now." Stayne said with a triumphant smile, sitting down on the chair and placing Alice on his lap.

A wave of sadness flew over the Hatter as he lay helplessly on the ground. He looked up at them, seeing the image he had seen so many times in the Oraculam. "Alice, is this true?"

Alice did not say anything, and only stared blanking down at her husband. And then, for a second, confusion flicked over her face. And then, as sudden as it came, all expression was gone.

"I told you she wouldn't speak to you." Stayne drew the hair away from Alice's neck and began to place slimy kisses along her collarbone, wrapping his arm greedily around her waist.

Alice's eyes flinched shut and Tarrant looked away in disgust. "Stop it, Stayne." He growled as he got to his feet.

"Stop what, Mad Hatter?" Stayne taunted as he groped at the woman in his arms.

"Get yer greasy 'ands off me wife!" Hatter hollowed, withdrawing his sword. Jealousy, distress, and hatred billowed into his mind as the Madness took over.

"Oh, so you don't want to play nice anymore, do you, Hatter?" Stayne stood up, carelessly tossing Alice to the side. She flopped to the floor like a ragdoll, her head hitting the floor violently. The chains around her wrists, however, did not let her body stray far.

Hatter gasped when he saw Alice's limp body hit the floor, his eyes glowing a dangerous red. He growled and slid his broadsword along Stayne's own.

Stayne lunged at him, the Hatter blocking each swing with skill. Alice sighed from the floor. This drew Hatter's attention, and gave the knave the opening he needed Stayne attacked quickly and hit Tarrant's weak spot. His shoulder.

The Hatter cried out in agony when the wound reopened, struggling to stay on his feet. Placing his sword in his opposite hand, he continued to fight through the pain.

"Are you sure you don't have any riddles for me instead, you raving lunatic?" Stayne sneered down at his sworn enemy as they pared, crashing blades and dodging each other's blows.

"'ere's one!" Tarrant said through his teeth, pushing down on Stayne's sword before pulling away. He began to walk backwards and looked around at the mirrors wildly, his own crazed self reflected in them. "I am what many want most, but a disease among men. Even though I should be satisfied, I strike and strike again."

Hatter looked madly around himself, his eyes swimming as he pressed against his open wound. What has he done? He didn't want Alice to see him like this; he didn't want to _be_ like this.

"Well?" Stayne asked impatiently, coming at his opponent.

"Revenge." Hatter whispered, looking over sadly at his wife. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't…He glanced down at his sword and threw it away from him.

Tarrant ducked just in time to miss Stayne's sword slashing at his head, almost meeting its target. Instead, the sword pierced one of the mirrors. Shards flew everywhere. Stayne clutched at his eye, his chest oozing with blood. Tarrant was ashamed for having started the fight and afraid what would have happened if he hadn't drawn out of the Madness. He looked over to see his injured opponent and quickly limped over to Alice, hoping to escape.

But to his surprise, when he reached her Alice was standing. And she held Stayne's sword to his chest.

"That's right Alice, do it for me…" Stayne managed to say from his sad position on the floor.

"Alice, don't do this." Tarrant pleaded, noticing the maddeningly red tinge that had taken over her eyes.

Alice's sword shook, her hands trembling. Her eyes shifted anxiously between the two men, changing colors.

"Alice." The orange-haired man called softly, placing his hands cautiously out in front of him.

Alice slashed her sword violently, confused and scared. "Alice, it's me." He continued sadly, attempting to reach for her again. "Tarrant."

Alice's eyes seemed to lighten slightly at his name. "Who?" She finally managed to croak out.

"Tarrant." Hatter said with a light smile, placing is hand on her sword. "Your husband."

Alice stilled and finally looked at him in the eye.

She blandly looked at him and then slashed her sword violently again. The sword grazed Hatter's fingers, leaving sad shallow cuts all along them. She began to come at him now, sword raised above her head. Tarrant quickly ran over to his sword, and swore under his breath.

_Great, now I have to fight my own damn wife!_

"Alice!" He lisped out, barely catching his breath because of the pain. Her sword pressed roughly onto his. "Alice, please!"

He quickly back stepped, and wiped the sweat from his brow before blocking another blow. "Alice, you're poisoned. Please, I don't know how much longer…" He sighed, not being about to finished his sentence because of her next move.

He was now on his knees in pain, the only thing between him and death was his sword held above him. He held on to it with one hand, the other clutching his wound. Alice continued to press harder and harder, the madness completely taken over her mind.

Finally, the Hatter felt his grip begin to give out. "Alice?" He whispered, looking up at her sadly, as he tried to find the woman he loved in the Madness. "I love you."

And then suddenly a woman with a very large head appeared through one of the mirrors. Several odd creatures continued to attack her as they chased her into the hall. Following all of them in, were several white chess pieces.

"Alice?" Chess asked desperately, noticing the scene before them. Alice was standing viciously above the Hatter. His arm was shaking as though give would give out at any moment. Several guards had restrained the red queen and moved to grab Alice as well.

The Hatter looked up sadly, seeing his wife being held by the guards. Groaning, he stood up tossing his sword aside. He then walked over to where she was being held.

She had begun to get scared. Her eyes were shut tight as she twisted and turned to try to escape from her captives. Carefully, he took her thrashing head in his hands and placed his forehead on hers, as an attempt to calm her down. His lips brushed her forehead softly. Alice's eyes opened at the contact and connected with his, mad colors swirling until they came to a yellow-green. "What is the 'hatter' with me?" She uttered sadly.

"I'm afraid-" He began to explain, but stopped himself sadly, stroking her cheek in his hand. He then glared daggers at the soldiers who still held onto her arms. "I think I can take care of my own wife." He said heatedly. The pair quickly released Alice. He then wrapped his arm about his wife's shoulders and led her towards one of the mirrors.

Suddenly, a hand grasped around Alice's ankle, pulling her down. Tarrant looked at the hand in horror, noticing its owner was none other than Stayne. He rushed to save her, but was surprised when her knee bashed into the knaves face violently. She stepped over him, the Hatter's sword grasped in her hand as she pointed its sharp edge at the man below her. She leaned down and grabbed Stayne by the collar. Placing the sword against his throat, Alice whispered venomously in his ear words the Hatter could not quite make out.

"Stop, stop please! I will do whatever you want!" Stayne whimpered nervously, his eyes darting to the blade at his neck.

"I want you to leave and never come back." Alice threatened. Her fists clenched into his black collar, tightening her grip. Without a second thought, she slide the blade across his neck and he was gone.

"Alice!" A worried voice cried. She looked up, scared yellow connecting with her own. Alice looked down at the man in her grip, stunned, blood seeping through her fingertips. She stared into the man's lifeless eyes, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tarrant quickly walked over to her, placing his hands over hers. Blood quickly stained his hands as well. Confused, Alice let go of Stayne and looked at her husband. Her eyes seemed to beg him for forgiveness, water spilling onto her checks. Hatter took the sword away from her gently and then drew her into a strong embrace. He wiped away her tears with his thumb as he rocked her softly back and forth soothingly.

"Hatter?" A worried voice called from the floor. Mallyumkin tugged on the leg of his trousers. "Is Alice mad?"

"All the best people are." Tarrant said sadly, leaning over to kiss Alice's cheek. He then led her out of the destroyed hall, never to return.

* * *

So, what do you think?


End file.
